


Mordant

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day for Lisbon is interrupted when security camera recording for a bank robbery brings startling footage which develops into a race against time. Last chapter posted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisbon closes another file. It's been a quiet week. They've been without a case for a couple days and she's taken the opportunity to get on top of her paperwork. She's been able to get through most of it without Jane around, who seems to make it his mission to keep her from her desk. She's lucky if she gets a couple of hours done before he comes to 'rescue' her from the 'drudgery'. Although she doesn't mind a day or two doing paperwork she's ready now for Jane to come and 'take her away from all this' with lunch or even a monologue on some interesting fact he wants to share with her. But Jane isn't around. She received a text from him at the weekend saying he was taking time away as Pete, from the carnival, needed his help. She'd text him back telling him that he'd better stay out of trouble, but take as long as he needs. She hasn't heard anything else from him.

She gets up from her desk and goes into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. She hears the distant sound of the elevator and a moment later Van Pelt enters the kitchen.

"There's been a robbery at the California Standard bank on Carver St. There are police all over the place. It seems like they got away."

"That's my bank. Was anyone hurt?"

Van Pelt shrugs,

"I don't know boss. There were a couple of ambulances there but it looked like they were treating people at the scene."

"I know someone in robbery. I'll see what I can find out."

Lisbon rushes back to her office and gets on the phone. Van Pelt carries on in to the bullpen. Putting away her purse she relates her news to her colleagues. They crowd in to Lisbon's office to find out more, eager for a little excitement. Lisbon is putting down the phone.

"My friend couldn't tell me much, as it's pretty new, happened in the last hour. It doesn't appear anyone was hurt but the thieves got away with a lot of money. Very professional, in and out in just a few minutes. Roadblocks have been set up, looking for a black SUV."

"Good that no one was hurt boss."

Excitement over the agents return to their desks wishing that at that moment they were working robbery rather than homicide. Lisbon's mind was only half on her work as she thought about the bank robbery. It sounded like a professional hit, organized and efficient. It's been along time since such a brazen robbery's taken place. Chances are there was inside help, there usually is. The phone rings making her jump a little, it's Bertram secretary informing her that she's been ordered to his office immediately. As she hangs up, she sighs. As much as she wants to be away from her desk, a trip to Betram's office is not what she had in mind. She gathers up her purse and jacket and enters the bullpen.

"I have to see Bertram. Cho hold the fort. Call if you need me."

Cho nods,

"Sure boss."

Lisbon is shown in to Bertram's office. She's surprised to see Tom Needham there, the head of the robbery division.

"Hello Tom, I thought you would be pretty busy with the bank robbery."

"That's why I'm here. There some evidence I thought you had better look at."

She is offered a chair and she sits down puzzled.

"I though there weren't any injuries, so why are we being called in?"

"There's security tape of the robbery we want you to look at."

"They didn't take out the camera's, that's pretty bold."

"It was an unusual robbery."

Tom Needham picks up the remote control and starts the tape. The camera angle is aimed at the counters and from her knowledge of the bank, it looks like it's situated near the entrance. It gives a good view of most of the bank. It starts as just a normal day. Customers and staff going about their every day business. Lisbon scans the customers. There are only three of them and no children, which is a relief. She can tell the moment the robbers enter the building, it's obvious it wasn't done quietly as customers spin around in surprise and cashiers look up in unison. The shock on their faces is quickly changed to terror and Lisbon's attention 's drawn away by the robbers coming in to frame. They're dressed in black, with hoods and guns. They move quickly, herding the people in to a group and down on the floor. Then her eyes widen and her stomach tightens as a familiar sight comes in to view. Although she can't see his face, she would recognise the blond curls and suit anywhere. She shifts in her chair, moving to the edge. Her consultant has his hands raised and a gun at his back, being urged forward. When he's reached the center of the frame, he slowly turns around and looks up at the camera. Lisbon's stomach tightens even more when she sees the terror in his eyes, she notices something unusual and leans in to have a closer look.

"What's that under his jacket?"

Bertram speaks for the first time since she entered the room.

"It's a bomb Agent Lisbon."

"Are you sure?"

Tom Needham answers.

"That's what the eye witnesses say. They threatened to explode it, if they didn't co-operate."

"Bertram interjects:

" And Jane's terror would seem to corroberate that it's a bomb and that it's live.

The video was stilled on Jane. Lisbon just stares at her consultant, bewildered by this turn of events. What happened? What's Jane doing there? What has he got himself in to?

Tom Needham interrupts her musings.

"When did you last see or hear from Jane?"

Lisbon steadies her whirling mind to answer the question.

"Er.. at the weekend. He sent me a text saying he wouldn't be in this week, as he was going to help Pete with a problem."

"Whose Pete?"

"A friend from the Carnival when he was growing up."

"Could it have been a ruse to get Jane."

Lisbon shakes her head.

"No, Pete is not the most honest of people, but he cares for Jane, he wouldn't put Jane in this kind of danger."

"It's a place to start."

Lisbon stands up.

"Your busy with the robbery, let us track Jane. There's a better chance of Pete talking to me than you.

"Okay, but it's a joint investigation. You keep us up to date and if it turns out that Jane is involved in this, in more than a 'victim' kind of way, the book will be thrown at him.

Lisbon stands up.

"I'm sure he's not involved sir, I'm sure he's innocent."

She closes the door behind her.

"Jane you better not have anything to do with this, or I will kill you!"

Rigsby. Cho and Van Pelt can tell something is up by the purposeful way that Lisbon enters the bullpen.

"Grace put a trace on Jane's phone now!"

"What's up boss?"

Lisbon tosses Risgby a copy of the security footage that Needham had given her.

"Watch this."

Each of the agents gasp as Jane appears on-screen.

"Push pause."

Lisbon points to the spot where Jane's vest and trousers meet.

"That is a bomb."

Van Pelt speaks up.

"Jane's phone is at his motel room."

"They must have taken him from there. Let's go."

Jane is back in his cell. He's relieved that the bomb has been removed. He remembers when Lisbon had worn a bomb, he had remained calm despite the danger, he knew he had to help her. Wearing the bomb himself was a whole different ballgame. The weight of it, a constant reminder of its existence. He lays down on the floor, as his legs are still feeling wobbly, and closes his eyes, concentrating on slowing his heart rate. Today has just added to the puzzle as to why he's been kidnapped, and what was today all about. He'd answered a knock at his motel room door, to find two men and a gun staring back at him. They backed him into the room and closed the door. They indicated for him to sit on the bed, ignoring all questions as to who they were and what they wanted. The one without the gun took a small rectangular box out of his pocket. Opening it revealed a syringe. The gun was placed on the side of his temple and he was instructed to roll up his sleeve. He obeyed, his questions still being ignored. The syringe pierced his arm and as the plunger was pushed a warm liquid filled his veins and he woke up in this cell. Three of the walls are brick, but the fourth has bars that allow him to see in to a large room. That, like now was empty. All that is in his room is a bucket and toilet paper, no bed or chair. When they come, they come with guns. They bring food, a new bucket, then today they brought a bomb. The only words spoken have been instructions. He's tried every trick in the book to get some reaction, but it's like they're can't even hear him. Heh as no idea who they are, or what they want, except to rob banks and use him as a lethal weapon of destruction and some how he's certain there's more to it than that. He only thing he's sure about, is they have no intention of releasing him, they've taken no precautions for their protection from him. His guess is that this is not the only time he will wear that bomb, and one time it will go off.

They found Jane's phone on the bed, when they turn it on, the screen, showing Lisbon's reply to Jane's final text, stares back at them. It's put inside an evidence bag. Otherwise there is no sign of a break in, or of a struggle. There's nothing for them to find there so they leave forensic's sweeping the place, and start interviewing the employees and guests. They catch a break, one guest, who was just arriving, remembers seeing two men climb the stairs. They only saw the back of them before he entered his own room, but he does remember a tatoo on one guys hand. He thinks it was a small eagle, just below his thumb. They take him back to headquarters for more questioning. Rigsby and Van Pelt interview the witness, trying to get as much of a description as they can. Cho and Lisbon review the security tape, looking for the tatoo. The film is not clear enough. Cho has a thought.

"Boss I think we should go to the Bank. We need to question the witnesses and search the place."

"What's your thinking Cho?"

"If there was a way, Jane would have left us a clue somewhere, in what he did, or what he said. We're the only ones who know Jane well enough to be able to recognise it."

"Watching the tape, it doesn't look like he had any opportunity, but your right he would if he could. Tell Rigsby and Van Pelt to join us when they're finished with the witness."


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt interview all the witnesses at the bank. Jane didn't interact with any of them, he was kept well away from everyone and didn't attempt any eye contact. He stood in the center of the room during the robbery with his hands held out to the sides. As they are leaving Van Pelt talks to the head of security once more.

"Boss I requested copies of all the security tapes. They're going send them over as soon as possible."

"Okay you and Rigsby look through them and let me know if you see something. Cho and I are going to talk to Pete. I think it wasn't Jane who sent the text and the Pete story was a ruse, but they had to get his name from somewhere."

"Okay boss"

Lisbon pulls up at the Carnival she spots Pete talking to a guy outside his trailer. It is obvious it isn't a friendly conversation. The guy, who Lisbon would guess is about six-foot one, a thin beard following his jaw line and a closely shaved head, doesn't look part of the carnival, his suit looks expensive. He looks her way and Lisbon can tell he makes them as cops, he ends his conversation and leaves in the opposite direction.

"Everything alright Pete?"

"Agent Lisbon. Patrick isn't with you?"

"That's why I'm here. Jane's in trouble and you may know something about it. This is Agent Cho."

"I haven't seen Patrick for months, he's not one to come visiting."

Pete, Jane's been kidnapped and he's in big trouble."

"Come inside."

Pete opens the door to his trailer and invites them to sit down on the couch.

"Why do you think it has anything to do with me."

"I received a text from Jane at the weekend, saying he would be gone for a few days as you needed his help. This morning a bank was robbed in Sacramento and the robbers used Jane as a human bomb threat."

"As I said I haven't see Jane for months."

"Have you guys talked at all?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone with a tattoo on their hand, below their thumb, a bird, possibly a small eagle?"

Pete shakes his head.

"No I don't, no-one like that around here."

"Pete, Jane's in real trouble here, are you sure? They had to get your name from somewhere."

"I would tell you if I knew someone, Patrick's like family."

Lisbon and Cho stand up.

"Okay but get in touch if you see someone like that around, or know anything at all that might help."

Lisbon and Cho head towards the car.

"So this is where Jane grew up."

"Yea"

"Must have made for an interesting childhood."

"Yea, I don't think it was an easy life for him."

" Like family huh. I don't think we can believe a word that man says."

"No, but he does care for Jane."

Lisbon's phone rings, she answers as she's getting into the car, Cho starts the engine and Lisbon hangs up.

"That was Grace they've found something."

"What do you have Grace?"

"It's from a camera on the street outside the bank, after it the robbery. The robbers are all hyped up because of their success and they're not watching Jane as closely as they were. Look the guy with Jane is busy celebrating."

Lisbon nods.

"I don't see anything Grace, except Jane touching his head. What do we get from that."

"He's not just touching his head. I have a cousin who's deaf and she used to do that all the time teasing her dad. It's sign language for bald."

"So one of his captors is bald."

"That's my guess."

"Great job. Now see if you can find a connection between a bald man and an bird tattoo."

Jane has visitors and he has a sinking feeling he's off on another trip. He stubbornly stays laid down on the floor as one of them open up the cell door.

"Stand up or we'll beat you."

Having no reason to doubt their word and knowing nothing will be gained, except pain, Jane slowly gets on his feet. Hands grab him and finish the job. They pull his arms painfully behind him as they attach handcuffs.

"Ow, there's no need for that."

They put a blindfold over his eyes and grabbing him by the arm, they pull him out of his cell and through the doorway. He stumbles up the flight of stairs, hears a door opening which he knows leads to where the vehicle is kept. They push him into the vehicle and down on to the floor. The only voices he hears are coming from the front and although he strains to listen they are too faint. He attempts conversation once more.

"How's the weather?...I can tell it's dry out, no sound of rain on the roof...I forgot my jacket, is it warm enough for me to go without it?

Something cold's placed against his temple, he recognises it as a gun.

"Okay I'll be quiet, though can I just point out, there's nothing lost in asking nicely, I'm a reasonable fellow."

The pressure increases and Jane's decides he's pushed his luck. He doubts they will kill him yet, but they would hurt him.

He feels the car slow down and then the engine switches off.

"On your knees."

Jane's stomach sinks, the command is familiar. He obeys and someone removes his handcuffs

"Raise your arms high."

Jane does as he's told and he feels the weight against his stomach and straps being fastened around his waist.

"Same instructions as last time. Keep your arms out wide, no eye contact with anyone, we will set it off if you disobey. Understand?"

Jane nods

"This seems so melodramatic, why do you need a human bomb, surely your guns are enough and why me?"

Jane knows he's pushing his luck but figures they won't do violence while he's wearing the bomb. As usual he's ignored.

"Let's go."

His blindfold is removed and he's pushed out the van.

Jane holds his breath as he steps down from the vehicle. Not being a bomb expert he's not sure how sensitive it is to being jarred but then his captors don't seem too worried so he's probably okay. Once he's out the car he's grabbed by the collar and he feels a gun in his back, as if a bomb isn't enough of a compliance incentive. The rest rush ahead. Jane begins to take notice of his surroundings and he's in a shopping mall. they enter a store just two units from the entrance. There is panic and weeping and he can smell the fear. His personal guard makes an annoucement.

"See this man here? He has a bomb attached to him. One false move and it will be detonated, and I can promise you, he won't be me he's standing next to."

The robbers quickly fill their bags with the contents of the store and Jane is soon being pushed outside and back into the vehicle. He's blindfolded and the bomb is removed and handcuffs are snapped back in place. He leans back against the side of the vehicle and feels relief that he made it through this time. The task of trying to make sense of what's going on, and why they chose to rob a jewellery store this time, he will leave until he's back in his cell.

At the CBI Van Pelt is searching the internet trying to find a connection between the eagle tattoo and a bald man. She has been at it for hours, A fruitless search, more than likely, but it's the only lead they have. Cho and Rigsby are going through the security footage frame by frame, hoping to find some other clues to the identity of the robbers. It's mind numbing work, but each is acutley aware of what it could mean to Jane's safety. Lisbon is in her office reading the reports that Robbery division have compiled, hoping to find something they've missed. She tries to put out of her mind the image of Jane being used as a human bomb. She understands, all to well, the terror that was on his face. When it happened to her, Jane stood by her and supported her and helped keep her calm and was instrumental in getting her out of the mess. Jane is on his own, and at the mercy of a number of men, whose objectives are unclear. There's a knock on the door, her heart jumps in her chest at the hope of a lead from her team.

"Come in."

She's looks up and is surprised to see Tom Needham, he waves a disc at her.

"There's been another one."

"Was Jane there?"

Tom nods.

Lisbon stands up and they both move to the bullpen.

"There's been another one. Grace, Tom has some more footage for us to look at."

Van Pelt puts the disc into her computer and everyone gathers round. They watch in silence. Lisbon looks closely when Jane comes in to view, she fills with a strange sense of relief to see that he's still alive. He looks okay too. His captors seem to be treating him well except, for the bomb strapped around his waist and it looks like he may have lost a little weight. After being convinced of Jane's well-being, the place of the robbery comes more into focus and she realises it looks familiar.

"Where is this taking place?"

"Stratam Jewellers. It's in that mall that just opened a couple of week ago. It's two doors in..."

"...from the east entrance."

Tom looks at Lisbon.

"You know the place?"

"I was there, at the weekend. My watch needed repairing and they will do it while you wait."

Rigsby speaks up.

"Hey boss, wasn't the last place where you do your banking?"

"Yes"

Lisbon feels a dread come over her, that possibly Jane is in this situation because of her. She realises that Cho is speaking:

"That's a big coincidence boss and we know about coincidences."

"What's that?"

Tom asks, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt answer together:

"There's no such thing as coincidences."

Jane is led back to his cell and he can't resist asking the question that as been going over and over in his mind.

"Why rob a jewellery store? It's very unusual for thieves to change venues, it increases the risk. Plus jewels require fences and are much harder to get rid of."

"All interesting questions Mr. Jane and they will help fill your time. Unusual is the word."

His captor punctuates his point with a blow to Jane's stomach, which doubles him over.

"That's quite a punch you have."

"Just remember that Mr. Jane and we'll get along very well."

Jane collapses on the floor and watches as his assailant leaves the room. He sits with his back against the wall and affords himself a small smile through the pain.

Contact established.

His assailant meanwhile is being berated by his colleagues.

"You're not suppose to hurt him or make any meaningful contact with him. He may look harmless but boss says he's a very clever man who will ensnare us and have us locked up tight before we even know that there's a problem.

"He seems an unnecessary risk to me. The sooner we're rid of him the better. We're professionals, not babysitters!"

"And we're getting paid very well for it too. Be patient, soon we won't need him anymore and I know you'll enjoy taking care of him."


	3. Chapter 3

"We can't be sure this has anything to do with me. It's too early yet."

Lisbon's in denial. She doesn't like this turn of events. She refuses to deal with the idea that Jane is being put through his terror because of her. Why would some one target Jane instead of her?

"This is a good thing Teresa"

Teresa turns to Tom astounded.

"How could this possibly be a good thing?"

"It narrows down the possibilities of where they may strike next. It's probably someone who's crossed your path, which narrows the suspects as well. It could also be someone with a grudge against Jane."

"That could be anyone."

They're in Bertram's office, informing him of the latest development. He offers his opinion.

"I agree Agent Needham, this can only be a good thing. You give this lead priority. Look through past cases and figure out who this is before they hurt someone, and let's get Jane back in one piece."

Lisbon leans back into her chair, raising her arms, trying to stretch the knot in her back from hours of sifting through past files. She decides to take a break and watch the video of the jewellery heist, looking for anything that might be helpful. There's a knock on the door, and Van Pelt and Cho walk in. Lisbon looks up and taking in the expression on their faces:

"You've got something."

A flicker of insecurity moves across Van Pelt's face at the hope radiating from her boss. But she's embolden by Cho's positive reaction to what she's found.

"I sent out a state alert about the descriptions we had and when that proved fruitless, I sent it nationwide. We got a reply from Salem. Oregon. A Samuel Becket was arrested for a bank job two years ago. He was the only one of the gang who were found, but one of the men they are looking for has a small bird tatoo on his hand. Becket is serving time at the Lewis prison in Arizona. I checked the names of the inmates there with a list of men you have convicted and there's a match."

"Who?"

"Tommy Volker"

Lisbon's conflicted. It's great that they have a name. Somewhere to put their focus. She's almost certain that he's the man responsible. He has the money to front this, the connections and definitely the hate, to target her and Jane. But, it also scares her, he is a ruthless man and she knows he has no intention of sending Jane back. They have to find him, and as quickly as possible. Who knows when Volker will have his fill of this game. She picks up the phone and calls the prison and arrangements are made for her and Cho to fly to Arizona in the late afternoon.

Jane 's surprised to have visitors, it's not meal time. As they move closer to his cell, one of them has handcuffs dangling from his hand, another the blindfold

"Where are we going? It can't be another job already!"

His questions, as always, met with silence. Jane's worried, this can't be good. Escalation is never good. Something must have happened. He has a feeling it might not be good news for him. He's handcuffed and blinded once more and led out of the room, treading the now, familiar path to the vehicle. He tries to engage someone, anyone in conversation. Expressing his bewilderment at another job so quickly. admitting that they have him stumped as to what is going on. His final attempt, a plea is rewarded with an answer.

"Just give me something to work with boys."

Baldie, as Jane affectionately calls him, kicks him chest high, knocking the wind out of him. A smile crosses his lips as he watches Jane struggle for breath.

"Understand?"

Jane unable to reply receives another kick.

"I said, understand?"

Jane nods his head slightly."

"Good, this ride should go a lot better for you now."

Jane is on his knees as,per, his usual instructions, but, something is different. The device they are strapping around his waist is different. It fastens differently, it weighs differently and it's a different shape. Panic sets his heart racing faster, as he wonders what it may mean and without thinking, the same panic has him opening his mouth.

"Hey what's this."

His hair 's grabbed and his head painfully pulled back.

"Do you ever listen. I just may have to teach you a lesson when we get back."

He hears another voice:

"Leave him alone we have a job to do. Help him out, we don't want him blowing up just yet."

Jane doesn't like the sound of that at all.

Lisbon is not looking forward to this visit. She'd hoped she'd seen the last of Volker. She hated his smarmy cocky attitude. He'd showed no remorse during his trial. She had vented her feelings of frustration to Jane. She'd wanted to see him broken when he discovered that there was no escaping his crimes, not smirking all the way out the courtroom. Jane told her, he had to agree that he put on a good act, but

"...rest assured, my dear Lisbon, he was rattled. he expected to get off, he was furious."

It looks like Jane is paying for that fury. What she wants to do when she sees Volker is punch him. That's why she brought Cho along, he's under strict instructions to stop her from doing something stupid.

Jane is really baffled. Why are they now at a grocery store? Not even a big one, just a local 'Mom and Pop' establishment? Why are they doing two jobs in one day? and taking all this risk for a few pounds? It just doesn't make sense.

Lisbon feels the wheels lower as the ground comes up to meet them. She hopes she's up to the task. She needs to get something from Volker, she needs to find Jane.

As the wheels hit the run way and brakes are applied, an explosion is heard, shattering the glass of Lisbon's neighbourhood store, where she bought some milk for her breakfast, just that morning.

 

They've been through all the security precautions and are being escorted to the interview room. Volker likes mind games and Lisbon is determined she's going to win. She just doesn't know the ace he's holding up his sleeve. So no glance at Cho, no release of a deep breath, before entering the room. She walks in relaxed and purposeful and looking Volker straight in the eye. He's sitting relaxed at the other side of the sturdy wooden table. Handcuffs and chains secure. Lisbon can't stop the feeling of pleasure that the sight gives her.

"Good evening Teresa how good to see you. Life is treating you well."

He leans forward, as if taking a closer look.

"You do look a little stressed around the eyes. Something's bothering you. No doubt caused by that unpredictable consultant of yours that you seem to like so much."

Lisbon slaps down on the table a photo Grace found ot the two suspects.

"These friends of your?"

Volker barely gives it a glance.

"Well, friends would be too strong a word. They are more acquaintances. "

"And are they doing your business?"

"I don't have any business. you have me locked up in here. Remember?

Lisbon would love to punch the condescending smile he has plastered on his face. No question he's behind Jane's abduction and the robberies.

"I would like to talk to them. Since they don't work for you , you won't mind telling me where I might find them."

"I wouldn't know. They could be anywhere."

"They're not anywhere, they're in California, so why don't you make a guess"

Volker gives an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you.

"Give it a try."

Volker just smiles back at her. Lisbon mentally counts to ten and then twenty. Volker's gaze is steady, never leaving her face. She feel's more exposed than with Jane. She imagines he can see deep into her and knows how much his game is costing her. She determines to leave with some dignity.

"Cho I think I've had enough of being in the same room as this coward."

Volker keeps the smile in place but Lisbon sees that his eyes have hardened.

"No need to throw insults Teresa."

"I don't know what else to call some one who goes after a vulnerable target and not the person he's angry with. Am I suppose to think you're clever, organizing this dance? Did you think that we were to too stupid to figure it out? Those chains prove that we have your number. We will win again."

Volker leans forward with his hands on the table. His smile widens but his eyes are thunder.

"My dear Teresa, you've already lost."

"We'll see about that."

"Just ask your consultant, should you manage to find all the pieces."

Lisbon's stomach does a somersault and her heart feels like it's pounding in her ears. She feels Cho's hand on her arm and by focusing on the feel of it she manages to turn around and leave the room walking steady and and strong, leaving the photo behind on the table. She hears Volker laughing as the door closes behind her. It seems like an eternity before they are through all the locked doors and out of the building. She pulls out her phone and is dismayed to find no reception.

"Cho check your phone."

Cho takes out his phone and shakes his head.

"No reception boss. I'm sure his fine. Volker's just trying to spook you."

"Maybe. Let's hope so. "

Cho can tell that his words haven't brought any comfort, which isn't surprising by how little he believed them himself. Volker doesn't make false claims.

As Cho speeds down the highway, Lisbon is clutching her phone staring at the bars, willing them to appear. She barely has time to register the appearance of a bar when she is bombarded with message alerts. Each one showing a missed call from Bertram. She knows it's not good. She's aware of Cho looking towards her as the message tone chirps out again and again.

"It's Bertram. It can't be good."

Lisbon's finding it difficult to push the required buttons to return the calls. Her hand is suddenly trembling and sweaty. She uses her other hand to try to keep it steady. The ringing on the other end is interrupted and she hears Bertram's voice. Lisbon makes every effort to make her's come out strong and calm.

"Lisbon sir. We're on our way home."

"Did you get anything from Volker."

"No sir. He denied any knowledge of their whereabouts but he's deep into it sir. I'm certain of it."

Lisbon closes her eyes and notices a slight tremble in her voice.

"Is that all you wanted sir?"

She is unaware of having her fingers crossed and squeezing them so tight that her skin glows white. She hears hesitation on the other end.

"Er... no Agent...There's been another incident."

Lisbon's hand moves to her neck and clutches her cross.

"They robbed 'Jenson' grocery store."

"The one in my neighbourhood? I was just in there this morning."

Lisbon's voice comes out almost a whisper.

"Was Jane there?"

"Yes"

The change in Bertram's tone is not lost on Lisbon.

"Is he alright?"

"There isn't an easy way to tell you this Agent. There was an explosion."

Lisbon doesn't hear anything else that Bertram says.

"Pull over Cho. Now!"

Cho breaks hard and Lisbon shoves the phone at him, Cho can hear Bertram's voice chirping out Lisbon's name. He puts it to his ear as Lisbon stumbles out of the car and throws up at the side of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Cho keeps glancing over at Lisbon. She hasn't said a word since she got back in to the car. Bertram had told him about the incident, though he'd pretty much guessed what had happened. Bertram told him how sorry he was for their loss, and Cho was thankful that Lisbon hadn't endured hearing the cops sympathy line being used on her. As it was, Cho barely stopped himself from slinging the phone down. Instead he listened as Bertram offered more trite lines of the 'anything I can do' variety and when he told Cho that he must take care of Agent Lisbon, Cho interrupted by saying

"That's just what I intend to do"

and hung up the phone. He reached into the glove box for some napkins and handed them to Lisbon as she got back into the car. She took them with a grateful nod and then said her final words.

"We're going to the crime scene."

Lisbon is not sure how she managed to get herself through the airport and on the plane. She hasn't a single memory of the whole process. She's certain that she has Cho to thank for it. Her brain is frozen. It hasn't worked since the she got back in the car, after emptying the contents of her stomach. Her mind is overwhelmed with thoughts that are paralysing. Jane won't be coming back. She's failed. She's failed the team and she's failed Jane. She can't close her eyes as memories play out in the darkness. Flickers of time, of moments. Cups of tea, couches, ice cream, playful smiles, wicked smiles. Memories of dragging him out of a pond, cutting through cellophane, guns and knives, so many times that he's survived and now he's gone. Memories of determination, disappointment, pain and torment, of a conversation. Now he won't get his revenge, now she doesn't have to stop him. Gone is the worry, the irritation, the frustration, Jane.

She can't breathe, there's a lump in her chest that is putting too much pressure on her lungs and they can hardly move. They have to work too hard, too fast, she begins to feel dizzy, Cho shoves a bag up to her mouth and a steadying hand on her back. She bends forward concentrating on slowing her breathing, making her lungs work past the lump. The dizziness passes and she feels embarrassed. She straightens up to find everyone looking at her, a flight attendant asking if she needs a doctor. Cho answers that she's fine now. She hands him back the bag with a grateful nod. He takes it and puts it in the seat in front of him and then slips his hand gently in hers. It feels warm and comforting and she lets it stay.

Cho's pleased when the announcement of the plane's descent brings Lisbon out of her stupor. She gives his hand a slight squeeze and prepares herself for touch down. She has a job to do. she needs to get justice for Jane. Volker is not going to get away with this.

As the scenery become recognisable as her neighbourhood, Lisbon's body stiffens. She steels herself for what is to come. She wants to be strong, she needs to be strong, she has to do this for Jane. She's grateful that she's found something to grasp on to, that steadies her emotions and her heart rate. She's a cop and this is what she needs to do, this is what will keep her sane. These are the arguments she put forward to Bertram once she had landed and was in the car making her way to the crime scene. He wanted to take her off the case, which is understandable and, also, predictable so she had her arguments ready and was pleased with the steady way in which she was able to present her case. She was also determined and finally he'd given in, with the stipulation that, as long as Needham was agreeable.

The police tape is up ahead. She's aware of Cho taking his eyes from the road and glancing at her. She turns and looks at him, giving him a nod of reassurance. He pulls up to a stop and they exit the car. There is only a CSI van at the scene, there is only one cop on duty guarding the scene. They hold up their badges to him and he lifts up the tape and lets them through. She feels Cho move closer to her as they get nearer to the blast area. There is scorch marks on the side of the building and glass everywhere. They have to be careful where they step, avoiding as much of it as possible. They receive glances from the CSI techs still working the scene. They come to the alleyway that runs down the side of the store. It's obvious that the explosion took place half way down the alley. The scorch marks are bigger and deeper here. She receives a 'go ahead' nod from the one of the techs as they're finished working the area.

She walks with a determination she doesn't feel. Her limbs ache with the desire to take her out of this place. The evidence of the explosion hitting home the realty of the nightmare. Jane is dead. His life brought to an end by her enemy. The irony is not lost on her, of the constant worry Jane bore that his nemesis would take her. She looks up to the heavens, taking hold of her cross with a prayer on her lips but words are impossible. She closes her eyes as tears form but she is unable to stop them from falling on to her cheeks. There's so much she wants to say, and feel, but, it all seems inadequate, and impossible, maybe one day.

Lisbon is back at headquarters. The atmosphere is oppressive as everyone struggles to come to terms with the loss of their friend and colleague. She acknowledged the rest of her team and then went into her office. She switched the light on, then turned it immediately off again as the brightness assaulted her senses. She is sitting in the dark, except for the glow of the computer screen, waiting for Detective Needham to arrive with the video from the store, and an update on the investigation. She's been going over everything that Van Pelt has dug up about and Volker. Nothing much has penetrated the fog but it's stopped her from thinking about Jane - almost.

There's a knock at the door and Lisbon's eyes look to the door as Tom Needham walks in. She stands up.

"Let's go in to the bullpen so everyone can watch."

"Are you sure you want to do this. It happens off camera but it's still upsetting."

"I'm not sure, but, I know I have to."

Needham turns and heads to the bullpen. Lisbon takes a deep breath and follows. As she watches the images she's constantly telling herself that this is just another case, but Jane standing in the middle of the store with a gun at his back, and a bomb around his waist, exposes the lie. The thieves are now leaving the store, Lisbon has to restrain herself from reaching out and freezing the tape on the last sighting of Jane. Despite bracing themselves every agent jumps as the explosion is heard and the window blows out. Lisbon sits down, she is somehow holding herself together and asks Needham about any forensic evidence yet. At that moment Needhams phone rings. When he hangs up he looks at Lisbon.

"What?"

"CSI have found evidence of human remains."

"Is it Jane's"

"It's too early to know."

Jane wakes up sweating profusely, his heart is beating wildly, the sound of the bomb, exploding in his dream, is ringing in his ears. Jane had climbed back into the van and it was moving off when the explosion shook the van. His captors had laughed at his reaction and so he'd concentrated on keeping his nerves under control, but once he was back in his cell and alone, he'd started to shake so badly, he feared he'd never stop. Finally he had succumbed to exhaustion. He takes deep breaths and recites parts of Shakespeare's plays to rid himself of the nightmare. As he calms he's reminded of the feeling that he's forgotten something, it was something that he saw as he was about to climb into the van. His memory palace is failing him as if the explosion had interrupted the filing system. He stares up at the patch of damp on the ceiling, that he's decided looks like an elephant, as he sorts through the disorder, discarding that which is unimportant knowing that somewhere underneath the pile of debris is something vital, something that will help him figure out what's going on.

Lisbon's had enough of this day but sleep just isn't coming. She climbs out of bed for the third time. She heads to the kitchen and makes herself a hot drink and cradles it in her hands as she looks out the window. She's standing in the same apartment that she's lived in ever since she moved to Sacramento, and yet, it feels different. She feels like a stranger in her own world. Looking out the window, the corner of her street is visible and a block around that corner is where Jane's life ended and her world tipped and toppled into a new universe. She realises she will have to move. She doesn't want to live this close. She needs unfamiliar streets, without memories. She will have to throw out the chair where she sat when Jane hypnotised her, anything and everything he ever touched or commented on. She could just walk out now, leave everything behind and start anew. Work is full of memories that she will have to deal with, home will be her memory free place. She realises she doesn't want her drink any more, she takes it into the kitchen and empties the remaining contents in to the sink and drops the cup into the trash. She hears it hit something solid and it breaks. She stares at the pieces, counting the broken fragments. She closes her eyes as each piece morphs into Jane. She lets the lid slam shut and goes into her bedroom. She sits on her bed, holding her cross she prays for the fourth time tonight and then gets under the covers to stare at the ceiling as sleep evades her minute by hour.

Jane's annoyed as his musings are interrupted by the door opening and two of his captors entering the room. He was almost there... he doesn't move as the men open his cell. Just one more moment and he will have it... he feels hands upon him and they drag him up from the floor, they pull his arms behind him and his wrists are encased in handcuffs...someone I saw...deep in thought he doesn't notice that there is no blindfold placed before leading him out of the room. Someone I have seen before...literally bumped into...as he is being tied to a chair he remembers...Lisbon!

A fist crashes in to his face and he feels blood in his mouth.

"You do not speak Mr. Jane."

Jane hadn't realised he'd said it out loud, but doesn't heed the warning as he wants answers.

"What do you want with Lisbon?"

The second strikes knocks the chair to the floor. His head is spinning with the force of the blow and hitting the floor. The chair is put back on his feet. The talkative one grabs his collar and through his haze he hears him say.

"We don't know this Lisbon."

"You're working for someone else."

"That's none of your business Mr. Jane. Your time with us is almost finished. Sleep well."

With those final words Jane is pummelled into unconsciousness.

Lisbon finally fell asleep an hour before her alarm went off. Her first port of call is the coffee pot. She resumes her spot at the window from the night before. At first she wonders if she's dreaming as she almost drops her cup. She grabs her phone off the table and calls Cho as she heads out the door. When Cho picks up he hears a frantic Lisbon his ear.

"Cho, Jane's car is outside my apartment."

She races out to the street. As she gets close she see golden curls and yanks at the door. To her surprise it opens and she stumbles back with it. Then she drops to her knees at the sight of the battered, unconscious Jane. She touches him gently and speaks his name trying to rouse him. He groans and blinks open his eyes, but no immediate recognition. She becomes aware of another sound and her eyes travel down Jane's body and rests in horror at the sight of a bomb fastened to Jane's waist. She sees a thin cord that leads to the door and knows that she activated it when she opened the door. Timer staring up at her reads 45 mins.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cho get the bomb squad here immediately. Jane has a bomb strapped to him. It's set to go off in 45 mins."

Lisbon closes the phone. and takes another look at Jane. He's obviously taken a beating but she doesn't see any other injuries. His arms are pulled behind the seat. She takes a look and finds his hands tied together with many sheets of plastic wrap, coiled in a figure eight. It will take a long time to cut through them as she learned the last time. She hears a groan.

"Jane"

She watches as he slowly moves his head trying to regain conciousness. She crouches down and lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Jane, it's me, Lisbon."

Jane is certain he hears Lisbon's voice but he's still trying to make sense of what the world is telling him. He feels pain. His head feels twice its normal size and there's not a part of it that doesn't hurt. It brings, quickly to mind, being strapped to a chair and the heavy fists that reigned down on him. He's not back in his cell. He's still sitting but it's not the same chair, but something totally different. In fact, there's something familiar about it. He feels fresh air on his face and there's noise, sounds like traffic and Lisbon. Lisbon! He struggles to open his eyes but is hit with a blinding pain. He lets out a groan,opening his eyes is not a great idea.

" Jane, it's all right we'll get you out of here."

He tries speaking,

"Lisbon"

That also hurts but is tolerable, though he didn't recognise the sound he made, was that really him!

"Shh Jane you'll be fine.

He tries moving, but his hands barely move, he tries to concentrate on why but it causes another blinding pain, so, he gives up on that for now. Talking seems his most successful course of action. Even though one word is all he can cope with.

"Where...?

"You're in your car outside my apartment."

Jane struggles with this information.

"Why?"

"They sent you back to us."

That really doesn't sound right. They were going to kill him. He saw the face of each one of them. Lisbon's lying! Why? And then he feels that familiar weight around his waist and he snaps open his eyes.

"A bomb Lisbon!"

He groans and squeezes his eyes shut, and throws his head back trying to escape the pain. He feels Lisbon's hand gently rubbing his shoulder.

"It's okay Jane, help is on the way."

Jane slowly opens his eyes and the pain is less severe. Lisbon comes into view. He's never been so happy to see her but knows it isn't safe.

"Whoever's behind this, is after you. You need to leave."

"We have sometime Jane, I'm not leaving you."

"There's time? How long."

Lisbon glances down at the bomb, although she knows exactly how long, as she checks it every few seconds.

"Forty-two minutes. I activated it when I opened the door. I'm sorry Jane."

At the mention of door, Jane takes in his surroundings.

"I'm in my car."

"Yes you are."

Jane returns his eyes to Lisbon.

You need to leave Lisbon, You're not getting blown up with me."

"Neither are you Jane. Help is on the way, and I'm not leaving you."

Jane nods his head, knowing he won't win.

"Promise me you'll leave when it gets close. Promise me Lisbon."

Lisbon doesn't answer.

"Promise me!"

"Okay Jane I promise. I thought I'd lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

Jane finds it impossible to keep his eyes open any longer and closes them again. He loses himself in feel of Lisbon's touch and the smell of her perfume and he hopes the timer is being truthful.

Lisbon anxiously flits between looking at Jane and the bomb. He seems to have slipped back into unconsciousness. The pain obvious on his face as he talked to her. Where is Cho with the bomb squad? She's not going to lose him again.. She doesn't remove her hand, to comfort herself as much as Jane. It brings home the reality that he's really here. She hears in the distance the sound of sirens.

"They're coming Jane."

Lisbon straightens up as she's approached by Cho and a stranger. Cho looks into the car, checking it really is Jane and nods at her, but it's the stranger who speaks, offering his hand.

"Hi Agent Lisbon, my name is Jonathon Broadman. I'm a trained in disarming bombs, can you show me what we have here?"

Lisbon crouches down again.

This is Patrick Jane, my consultant. He's been missing for around five days, his captors used as a human bomb during robberies around the city. We were made to believe that he had been blown up at a robbery just around the corner yesterday, and then this morning I find his car here with Jane in i,t and there's a bomb strapped around him. The timer says there's 30 mins left."

"Let me have a look."

Jonathon glances into the car and then looks back at Lisbon.

"He's been beaten."

"Yes. He's been conscious and talking."

Jonathon nods and puts his head inside to have a close look at the bomb. Lisbon waits impatiently. keeping her eye on Jane all the time. She jumps when Jane speaks.

"What's the verdict?"

"Jane I thought you were unconscious?"

"Just resting."

Jonathon interrupts.

"It's not a very complicated bomb, but it needs a delicate touch and we don't have a lot of time."

Jane lets out a sigh, Lisbon does the talking for him.

"Is there enough time?"

"I will do my best."

Lisbon was hoping for something more encouraging. Jonathon speaks to Jane.

"Are you all right Sir? Shall I get a doctor to look at you?"

"Call me Patrick and I'm fine...doctor later."

"I will do the best I can Patrick."

Jonathon stands up.

"Now I want everyone to stand clear. My men are erecting barriers, I want everyone behind them."

"I'm not leaving him. He's my partner and I thought I'd lost him once. I'm not leaving him."

He can see her determination and traces of the trauma she's been though.

"Okay, go to the other side and stay out of the way and you must leave when I tell you too. Immediately!"

Lisbon nods.

Jane nods when Lisbon tells him that she's just moving to the passenger side of the car and that she'll be back by his side in seconds. He's beginning to think more clearly now. His head's still pounding but he's able to push past it a little. He has a niggling feeling that there's something he's missing and he was hoping it would come to the surface while he was resting, but it hasn't quite made it, but he feels it's almost there. He's certain it's important. He hears Lisbon climbing in beside him. The man called Jonathon is back by his side, having collected his tools. Jonathon speaks to him.

"How are you doing Patrick?"

"Okay."

"Good. I need you to stay calm and still, while I work on the bomb. As I said it's not complicated but it is delicate and things have to be taken slow and steady. Do you think you can do that?"

"Calm is my middle name."

"Good. then we should have this dealt with and you on the way to the hospital before the 25 mins are up."

Lisbon, after listening to the conversation, takes out her phone and calls Rigsby.

"Rigsby, I need a very sharp knife or scissors, now."

She turns to Jane

"That's great news."

"It's not right Lisbon. It can't be this easy. They haven't done all this for nothing. He wants you more than me, we're missing something."

"Jane he made me think you were dead, and he told me the news himself."

"He told you?...you've spoken to him?"

Jane begins to nod his head.

"Of course Volker! Volker's behind this."

Suddenly everything thing falls in to place for Jane and he can see everything clearly. He addresses Jonathon.

"Have you checked the car for any more bombs."

"No."

Jonathon looks at Lisbon.

"Did you?"

"No I didn't think..."

"I should have."

He turns towards his men who are evacuating the surrounding buildings.

"Matt. Come over here."

Cho comes over with Matt and they are both instructed to search the car. Jane has another thought.

"Volker loves to watch. He'll have someone recording this somehow."

Lisbon answers:

"I'll have Rigsby and VanPelt look. Just then a shout goes up from Matt for Jonathon to come look under the hood. Jane closes his eyes tight knowing it's not good news.

"I want you out of here now Lisbon."

"Jane I can't leave you, I know I promised. but, let's see what Jonathon has to say first."

"Here Boss."

Lisbon jumps, she hadn't heard Rigsby approaching, he hands her a large knife.

"Thanks. Volker is a watcher, He will have someone recording this, find him or her!"

"Yes boss."

Rigsby takes a glance at Jane and then leaves. Jonathon is back. He crouches down ready to get back to work. Jane speaks:

"They found another bomb and you don't know how much time."

Jonathon doesn't look at him as he answers but keeps working.

"Yes, it's impossible to get to it in the amount of time we probably have."

"It will go off before this one."

"Yes, it's only small so I presume the purpose is to set this bomb off."

Lisbon has moved to the back of the car and is working on cutting through the plastic wrap, as she suspected it's hard work. Jane feels the tug on his hands.

"Lisbon I want you out of here. Did you hear what he said, he doesn't know when it's going to explode, in fact I want everyone gone."

Jonathon looks up at him.

"I don't leave anyone. This is my job, it's why I get paid the big money. But Agent Lisbon you need to go."

"No, there's no point disarming the bomb while he's still strapped to the chair."

"I will get one of my men to do it."

"That will waste time and they wouldn't be able to fit back here."

Jonathon looks at her determined face.

"Okay you have two minutes, after that, whether your through or not, you leave and get within safe distance, and one of my men will take over."

Lisbon nods gratefully but Jane protests.

"No, it could go any time."

"Two minutes Jane that's all."

Jane lets out a sigh, knowing it's no use protesting. He closes his eyes in defeat.

"How much time left."

"Seven minutes."

Lisbon's heart sinks when she hears the reply. She's frantically slashing at the plastic and though she making progress she knows it's not fast enough. She offers up a silent plea.

Jane's counting in his head.

"The two minutes are up. You need to go Lisbon."

"Jane..."

"You promised me Lisbon...please."

The emotion is Jane's voice stops the knife. Matt appears at the car door as Lisbon is climbing to the front. She puts her hand on Jane's arm. Jane turns his head and looks at her, tears are in her eyes.

"It'll be fine Teresa, they'll get me out. Whatever happens, know that you've already saved me."

Jonathon speaks without looking up.

"I'm almost there, is he free yet?"

Matt pulls Lisbon out the car.

"I need to get to him."

Lisbon feels someone grab her arm and pull her away from the car. It's Cho. She fights him but Cho keeps a strong hold and she's pulled around the corner, losing sight of Jane. She jumps when she hears a bang. She pulls away from Cho and runs back. She puts her arm up to her eyes to protect them from the dense smoke. She can feel the heat coming from the car. she screams Jane's name. Through the smoke she hears Jonathon's voice.

"Paramedics now!"


	6. Chapter 6

The smoke is stinging Lisbon's eyes as she searches for Jane. She sees silhouettes coming out of the smoke, but straight away she can see that none of them are Jane, but then she sees him. She runs towards them. Jonathon and Matt are carrying Jane between them. His eyes are closed and his clothes burnt and black with smoke, Jonathon's and Matt's are the same way. She's relieved to note that he looks in on piece.

"Is he all right?"

They lay him gently on the ground. Lisbon can see fresh blood from a deep gash in his hairline.

"We managed to pull him free just in time, but, the force of the blast knocked us off our feet and we were unable to protect him, he was hit by debris."

The paramedics arrive and push everyone out of the way. Lisbon hovers anxiously, urging her partner to wake up. They place an oxygen mask over his face and insert an i.v. then lift him on to the gurney. They secure him and rush him to the ambulance. Lisbon follows. Cho has caught up with her. She gives him instructions.

"Secure the scene and find out what Rigsby and Van Pelt have found . I'm going with Jane."

"Sure boss."

Lisbon manages to jump in the ambulance before they close the doors. She sits looking at her consultant. Now that things have settled down, the knowledge that she has him back is sinking in. She prays that he won't be taken away from her again, she doesn't think she would be able to withstand losing him a second time.

They whisk him away as the ambulance come to a stop and Lisbon is left to wait.

The doctors are concerned as Jane hasn't regained consciousness yet. He has bruises on the face and head, that look a only a few hours old, and the hit on the head from the explosion would only exacerbate any damage that may have occurred earlier. His lungs also sound sluggish, he's inhaled a lot of smoke, his nostril hairs are singed. X-rays are taken and he's put on a nebulizer and they continue with the oxygen. The X-rays show some slight swelling of the brain and an hairline fracture. They get him ready and he's transferred to ICU.

Lisbon is staring into her cold cup of coffee. She's trying to distract herself by going over the case and trying to find a way that they can get Volker. This is definitely a problem for Jane. There he is again sabotaging her efforts not to think of him. She stands up to get rid of her coffee, as if she can walk away from the memories that threaten to overwhelm her. She looks towards the doors to the A&E department as they open once more. Finally the call is for relatives for Patrick Jane. She stands up and the doctor walks towards her and she takes out her badge.

"Jane doesn't have any relatives that he keeps in contact with. I'm Agent Lisbon with the CBI. He works for us as a consultant, he's my partner".

The doctor has treated a few cops over the years and understand the bond between partners. He pleased that he can give the woman hope. So often his task is more difficult. He leads her back to the chairs and sits down, inviting her to do the same.

"Mr. Jane's being taken to ICU. He hasn't regained consciousness yet which is worrying but the X rays only show a hairline fracture and slight swelling in the brain, so, I expect him to wake up once the tablets have done their job and reduced the swelling. There should be no lasting damage. He has multiple bruises on his face and head that occurred hours before the explosion, it's looks like he was beaten."

"He was kidnapped a few days ago and we presume he was beaten by his captors."

"Sounds like Mr. Jane is lucky to be alive. He's inhaled a lot of smoke and I've put him on a nebulizer, and it's a matter of wait and see. There is no way to predict how his recovery will go. Most patients make a full recovery but a telling percentage succumb to the effects. If you go up to the ICU unit when he's settled a nurse will take you too him. Visiting hours are limited I'm afraid but, hopefully, he shouldn't be in there long."

"Thank you Doctor."

Lisbon makes her way up to ICU trying to digest what the doctor told her. He sounded quite positive but there seems there are some unknowns to worry about.

After an hour she's led into his room. Machines surround his still form. He's almost unrecognisable as the bruises and swelling from his beating have become more pronounced, with the addition of stitches and another nasty lump. She only has a few minutes.

"Jane, come on you need to wake up. You're safe now, you're in the hospital."

He doesn't stir and she sits down in the chair beside the bed. She takes his hand that's laying limp on top of the covers. She feels drained, it's been a long roller-coaster morning and she relishes this quiet moment. Things may still be unresolved but he's here and she can touch him and watch him breathe. Right now that has to be enough. A nurse enters the room, looking at all the read outs and jotting down the information they relay. She gives Lisbon a smile.

"He's doing very well. Nothing to be concerned about his vitals, his temperature is normal, so no signs of a lung infection, he just needs to wake up. If he's still unconscious in half an hour we will do another scan to check that the swelling isn't increasing. I'm afraid you can only stay a few more minutes."

"Thank you nurse."

"Call me Wendy."

"I'm Teresa."

"Do you think you could keep the noise down, my head is pounding and I'm trying to sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish you would stay here a couple more days. The doctor says you're really not well enough to leave."

Jane has heard the same thing and knows he's not a hundred percent, but, hospitals are not the place to get better. Once the vital ministering is over, it becomes a place of torture. Never ending interruptions, no fresh air, never-ending boredom and the food and it's best not to get him started on the tea. Life will be so much better at the CBI. He's looking forward to his couch. The hospital bed has been an improvement on his prison floor but his couch is where true rest lies.

Lisbon looks at Jane, sat on the edge of his bed, in his dark blue, pin-stripped, three-piece suit. His bruises have paled and are turning to the yellow stage and the lump on his hairline has reduced in size, the stitches stand out among the paleness of his skin that testifies to the truthfulness of the doctor's diagnosis. Jane beams at Lisbon.

"Meh, what do doctors know, they just like to get more money out of their prisoners."

"That's patients Jane."

Jane shrugs and jumps down off the bed to convince Lisbon that the doctor's words were all nonsense. He feels proud of himself when he manages to cover up the dizziness it brought on.

Lisbon points to the wheelchair in front of her.

"Here sit in this before you fall down."

Jane's smile falters slightly at being found out, but, shrugs and sits down obediently. He hates wheelchairs but knows that it's his only way out. Lisbon piles on his lap his medicines, and other medical paraphernalia he had to agree to, before Lisbon would give him a ride. He waves to the nurses, as they pass by the station, on the way to the elevator.

"Bye Patrick. Be a good boy and take care of yourself. We don't want to see you back here, no offense."

"None taken ladies."

He takes a deep breath as the elevator doors close and he looks up at Lisbon.

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"You just better follow doctors orders."

Jane rolls his eyes.

"I will, scouts honour."

"I would feel better if you'd ever been a scout."

Jane chuckles.

"Your motel room was a crime scene for a couple of days but it's all clear now."

"No. I want to go to the CBI."

"You need rest Jane, you're not going to work."

"I wont work, I'll just sleep...and I'll feel safer there. The motel room will bring back memories."

Jane hears Lisbon give a big sigh and he knows he's won. He figured the 'feeling safer' line would clinch it. The morning efforts are taking their toll on Jane as they enter CBI headquarters. Lisbon can hear his chest rattling as he breathes. She steers him to her office when they reach the floor.

"I thought I'd sleep on my couch."

"Listen to yourself Jane, you need proper rest, my office will be quieter."

Lisbon takes his medicines off him.

"I'm going to fix this up."

"Can't I have a cup of tea?"

"After you've rested."

"Lisbon, I haven't had a good cup of tea for days."

"Then you can wait a little longer. I promise as soon as you wake up, the tea will be by your side. I'm not budging on this Jane, you look like you could drop any moment."

"Okay, but I want to register my protest at such bullying behaviour."

"Protest noted and ignored. Now go say 'hi' to everyone."

Jane's heads to the bullpen. Another reason he rushed his release from hospital, is that he knows that Lisbon's in danger. Volker won't be happy that his plans have been thwarted. He may have promised Lisbon not to work, but, he's counting on the rest of the teams loyalty to Lisbon and they won't worry about his health. He's certain he will be able to get them to sneak him the files. Grace is the first one to see him. She's up out of her seat and before he realise's what's going on she has him in a hug.

She releases him and stands back.

"You don't sound too good Jane."

"Thank you Grace, it's good to be back."

Cho and Rigsby come forward and shakes his hand. Jane looks towards the kitchen and softens his voice.

"Listen guys, the only way I could come here was by promising not to do any work, but, I'm certain Lisbon's in danger, so I want to look over everything you have. Sneak copies of the files under the cushions of my couch and I'll find a way to read them."

Cho replies.

"They're already there."

Jane's impressed and gives them a nod, he puts a finger against his lip as he hears Lisbon behind him, preventing any further conversation.

"Time to take your medicine. She leads him into her office and makes sure he's laying comfortably on her couch. She hands him the nebulizer and watches to make sure he fits in on correctly. After he's taken some deep breaths she can tell that his breathing is relaxing. After he's finished she takes it off him. He looks at her with tired eyes and gives her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Jane, now get some rest."

Jane's asleep within moments. Lisbon watches Jane sleep. It's good to have him sprawled out on her couch. She's glad she didn't drop him off at the motel. Here, she can keep a close eye on him and it's real, he's really here. She closes the blinds to darken the room, she'll work out in the bullpen.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's disoriented as he begins to wake up, not sure where he is, but certain he's not in his prison. He knows it's familiar. Slowly memories return as consciousness takes hold and a smile makes its way across his face, he's in Lisbon's office. He opens his eyes to find the blinds closed and the room in darkness and he realises he's alone. He tests his breathing and his chest feels lighter and no pain. He throws back the cover on top of him and swings his legs around. He sits for a few moments taking in his surroundings, revelling in the knowledge that he's back in the CBI, safe. He remembers he was promised a cup of tea, another smile crosses his face, time to go and have some fun. He crosses the room and opening the door, heads to the bullpen. He's disappointed to find, not just no Lisbon there, but the bullpen is empty. He detours to the kitchen and makes his own tea. He takes a satisfying sip, letting it stay in his mouth for a moment, closes his eyes at the simple pleasure - it's been so long. He makes his way to his beloved couch, he sits down, and knows he's home. He pats the seat next to him fondly.

"I missed you old friend."

Van Pelt entering the bullpen witnesses the exchange.

"We missed you too, Jane."

Jane looks up in surprise and gives a small bow.

"And you too, Grace, it's really good to be back. Where's Lisbon and everyone?"

"Lisbon is at a meeting with Bertram and Tom Needham from Robbery, Cho and Rigsby are re-interviewing David Chambers, who we caught videoing the..."

Van Pelt shows signs of feeling uncomfortable at having to inform Jane that his, hoped for death, was being filmed, she's worried what effect it may have on him. They were under strict orders to be gentle with him. Having lost the chance to tease Lisbon, Jane sees he has a change of victim.

"Videoing what Grace?"

Van Pelt looks down at the folder she's holding.

"Er...er"

"Was he videoing me while I was in the car. He was waiting for me to blow up?"

Jane is visibly showing signs of distress and he starts struggling to breathe. Grace rushes over.

"Jane are you all right?"

She drops her file on the couch and reaches for his cup.

"Here, let me take this before you scold yourself."

"Thanks Grace."

Jane barely gets out the words. Van Pelt places the cup down on her desk and goes back to Jane. He's doubled over trying desperately to breathe. She places a hand on his back and begins to rub it. She's horrified to see him turning blue.

"I'm going to call an ambulance. Lisbon's right, you left the hospital too soon."

As she reaches for the phone, Jane straightens up.

"No need Grace. I'm fine."

Van Pelt looks up at him to see Jane's colour back to normal and a big grin on his face. He clicks and points a finger at her.

"Got you Grace."

"Jane, you scared me, I thought your were dying. After thinking we'd lost you once, possibly twice, that was a mean thing to do."

Grace looks close to tears and Jane's face drops, when he sees how distraught Van Pelt is. He moves towards her and places his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry Grace, I wasn't thinking."

Grace breaks into a huge smile.

"Gotcha Jane."

"Good one."

Jane replies good-naturedly. Boy it's good being back! Jane moves to his couch and lifts up a cushion. he searches through the files and finds the one he wants.

"Let's go Grace."

He makes his way towards the interview rooms while reading the file in his hand. He opens the door to the observation area for interview room 219. Grace enters behind him. Jane takes a good look at the man sat opposite, at the table, in the adjoining room. He's dressed in prison garb, as he's been held in custody since the explosion. Jane's observations affirm that he's not any of the men who held him prisoner. He's small and wiry, a man who doesn't abide to cleansing routines on a regular basis and Jane is certain that he has no permanent association with Volker and that he was hired just for the day. The man is refusing to talk and according to the file has not said a word since his arrest. He sits nonchalantly in his chair picking at an imaginary something on the table as Rigsby and Cho try to coax a response. Jane scans the file once more. David Chambers is fifty-three years old and has no fixed address. He's not in the system, so at least, hasn't been caught doing anything illegal before. There is record of a wife in the past and three children. Jane looks up at the man again. He may not have been in trouble with the law before but he certainly knows how it works. Mr. Chambers knows that they have no real evidence on him. Jane voices his thoughts to Grace.

"Everyone takes videos these days with their phones, don't they Grace?"

"Yes."

"It would be a plausible defence for David Chambers to offer, right? We have no other evidence against him that he's involved in what happened to me. He could be just an innocent bystander trying to get some footage for the evening news."

"I guess."

"So, the question is, why isn't he? He's been locked up here for two days, when even a public defender could have gotten him out of here in five minutes."

Grace shrugs.

"Maybe he's just dumb."

Jane taps his finger against his lips and stares into the room.

"Mmmmmm maybe, but, I don't think so."

"What do you think it means Jane?"

Jane looks down at the file and into the interview room.

"Mmmm I don't know...yet. I need to study the rest of the files, but first one question in there."

Jane opens the door to the interview room. All eyes look at him. Jane addresses Chambers.

"Hi I'm Patrick Jane. One question. Are you a lawyer?"

Chambers eyes dart to Rigsby and Cho, then back to Jane.

"No. I'm not."

Jane flashes a smile.

"Thank you."

He closes the door and leaves the room, Grace follows in his wake confused.

"There's no mention in his background of him ever being a lawyer?"

Jane talks over his shoulder.

"You heard him Grace, he said he wasn't one."

"He was telling the truth then?"

Jane is at his couch and turns towards her. He tips his head to one side and shrugs.

"Maybe...but I think he was telling the truth..."

He feigns being in thought, then, shakes his head.

"Meh, it doesn't matter."

He pulls another file from under the couch, then quickly returns it, adding the one in his hands and sits down.

"Hi Lisbon, how was your meeting?"

"A waste of time."

"Sounds like the interview Cho and Rigsby are conducting."

Lisbon's eyes narrow.

"What were you doing in the interview? You're suppose to take it easy."

"Exactly and I wake up and no one's here to make my cup of tea...as promised."

"I was called away. You look and sound a lot better."

"I'm right as rain."

"Let's keep you that way. I'll get you that tea I promised you and I want you to look over your statement to see if there's anything you've forgotten."

"Lisbon, really!"

She takes a piece of paper out of a file she was holding and throws it at him.

"Yes really. I know you have that memory palace but it was a stressful situation and you may have missed placed something."

Jane rolls his eyes but picks up the paper and begins to scan it.

"Thank you. I'll get you your tea."

As Lisbon leaves the room, Jane drops the statement on to the couch and smiles at Grace. Grace scowls at him and he opens his hands in defence.

"You heard Lisbon, I have to look after myself, so, what energy I have, is better spent on the parts of the case I don't know."

Grace shakes her head and turns her attention to her computer. Jane quickly picks up the paper again.

"Everything is here Lisbon, I have nothing new for you, sorry."

He takes the tea from her and hands back the statement.

"You just go on with whatever it is you need to do. I'll be fine here, Grace will look after me. Oh one thing, I need to go to my motel room so I can get my phone"

"No you don't, I have your phone. Sorry I forgot all about it. I'll get it for you."

Lisbon returns with his phone in an evidence bag. She hands it to Jane. He turns it around in his hand and looks at her.

"Why's it in an evidence bag?"

"Because it was evidence."

"Why?"

"We hoped your kidnappers had left some evidence when they used it. But there was nothing, which is why you have it back."

"The kidnappers used my phone?"

Jane takes the phone out of the bag and switches it on."

"Yes they sent me a text when they abducted you saying you wouldn't be in all week."

Jane goes to the record of Lisbon's text and reads it.

"They said I was helping Pete? How do they know about Pete? I haven't spoken to him in ages?"

"That's what Pete's said."

"He's in town and you're just telling me about this now? Come on Lisbon we need to go see him."

"Jane you're not going anywhere. We talked to Pete and he didn't know anyone with an eagle tatoo..."

"...and you believed him?"

"Yes Jane, I know he's not the most helpful man but he would've told me to help you."

"mmm I guess that's true. But we still need to go see him. He might know one of the other guys who held me."

"That's true, Cho and I will go."

"Lisbon you know I'll get more information from him. I'm not in danger any longer, so you don't have that leverage."

"I'm sure we can get him to talk."

Jane holds his hands up and plants his best innocent look on his face, he sits down on the couch.

"Fine, go with Cho, I'm sure it'll be a success. I'll stay here with Grace and Rigsby, not doing anything."

"You better not."

"Hey you know me, always obey orders and if I don't, I'm sure Grace and Rigsby will keep me in hand."

Lisbon stares at Jane, who smiles back. She looks up to the ceiling, then back at Jane.

"Jane you've been beaten and blown up, you need to look after yourself."

"I said I'm not going to do anything, I'll just lay here on the couch like a good little boy."

"Yea, until my back's turned. You've got something planned I can tell."

"Not a thing Lisbon, just go and detect, I'll be fine."

Jane lays down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Bye Lisbon, say hi to Pete for me."

After a moment Lisbon walks over to the couch and hits it with her knee. Jane opens his eyes.

"Oh, hi Lisbon, back already."

Lisbon knees the couch again and scowls at him.

"Okay, you can come along, I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you don't do too much."

"Thank you Lisbon, but, I'm not sure I want to go now, my couch and I are just getting re-acquainted."

"Just get up Jane, or I'll strap a bomb on you myself."

Lisbon strides off. Jane quickly gets off the couch and flashes Grace a smile before following in Lisbon's wake.

"Good to be back."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a good hour's drive to where Pete's camped outside Sacramento and Jane is enjoying himself. It's good to be outside and to see some green. He wound the window down as soon as they left the CBI garage and let the wind blow his hair. It felt good against his skin, and a smile played on his face. Lisbon glanced across at him and relaxed, It was a good idea bringing him out of the office. It only just occurred to her, how long it's probably been that he's felt the freedom of the outdoors. Also it's true, it will be a lot easier getting answers from Pete with Jane along. She just needed to watch him closely for signs of tiredness or difficulty breathing as she knows he won't take any notice, unless, it's too his advantage. Jane is watching Lisbon through the glass.

"See, it was a good idea bringing me along."

Lisbon can't let Jane get away with that.

"Let's see what you get out of Pete first, before you start patting yourself on the back. This isn't a school trip, you have work to do."

Jane turns to her and flashes her a mischievous smile

"Yes Miss. A school trip is a great idea though, I've never been on one before. I will have to add it to the CBI suggestion box."

"Hate to break it too you Jane, but, we don't have a suggestion box."

He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Really?"

Lisbon shakes her head.

"Never."

Jane stares out of the windscreen and looks at Lisbon out of the corner of his eye.

"That explains why none of my suggestions have been taken up."

"Oh yea! What other suggestions have you come up with?"

"I thought it was about time CBI had a pet. It will make it seem more homey."

"A pet! Don't you think I have enough on my plate catching murderers and keeping you out of trouble."

"Good point. If you look after a pet the way you keep me out of trouble, it'll be dead in a week."

"You would've been dead in a week if it hadn't been for me. Remember the second case you worked on?"

Jane waves his hand dismissively.

"That was nothing I had it all under control, there was no need for the cavalry."

"So Janet Davids wasn't about to leave you buried under three feet of earth, if we hadn't arrived in time to know where you were?"

"The hypnotic suggestion I'd planted would've kicked in before the oxygen, she left me with, ran out."

"How about when Paul Brady had you trussed up like a side of beef and was about to do some serious gutting. Or when the Poussin gang decided that you needed a little bit more sun and a ride out to the middle of the desert was the perfect solution."

"Exactly my point, no good at keeping me out of trouble. Oh goody we're here."

Lisbon pulls it to a hard stop and glares at him. Jane grins at her.

"Ice cream later?"

"You're paying."

He gives her a little bow.

"Of course my dear. A thank you gift for all the times you've kept me alive, if not, out of trouble."

Pete is outside sitting on an upturned barrel working on an unknown piece of machinery. He breaks into a smile when he spies Jane.

"As I live and breathe, I'm seeing a ghost."

He stands up and he spits on his hands and rubs them together, then wipes them down his trousers. Jane holds up a hand in greeting.

"Not a ghost Pete, the real thing."

"A sight for sore eyes Patrick."

Jane soon finds himself engulfed in a hug. Pete talks in his ear.

"When I saw the new reports that you were dead...I...I...well I'm...I'm glad you're alive."

"So am I Pete, so am I."

They break apart.

"Sam, Sam, look who's here. She'll be really pleased to hear you're not dead."

Jane shrugs.

"Well maybe."

The trailer door opens and Sam appears.

"Patrick!"

Another hug. When they part, Pete turns to Lisbon.

"You must be mighty pleased to have him back in one piece?"

"Mmmm he's quickly wearing out his welcome."

"Sounds like Patrick."

They sit down in the chairs in front of the trailer.

"So what can I do for you. I presume you didn't come here just to put my mind at ease."

"Lisbon just told me today about the text she received. It would appear that at least one of the men who abducted me has a connection to you."

"As I told Agent Lisbon here, I know no-one with an eagle tattoo."

"But I've seen the others and you may know one of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man is talking frantically into his phone, while trying to keep it to a whisper.

"There sitting down together right now. I haven't had time to rig up the bomb.".

"I didn't expect him to get there so quickly, by all accounts he should still be in the hospital."

"What do you want me to do? If they compare notes, they'll have me for sure. We shouldn't have messed about with the bomb business, we should have just killed him."

"It's the way the client wanted it."

"Well we shouldn't have let him see our faces. I need to do something now."

"Do you have your gun."

"Yes."

"Then finish the job."

The shot hits Jane on the side of the temple and knocks his chair back, dumping him on the floor. Everyone dives for cover. Lisbon pulls out her gun and scans the area where the shot seemed to originate from, she returns fire while taking out her phone and calls for backup and an ambulance, reporting that an Agent is down. She goes through 911 as she doesn't know the number for the local department. There's no movement so she has to presume the shooter is still out there. She looks across and Jane is still on the ground, she yells frantically.

"Jane! Jane! Are you all right?"

The silence brings fear to her heart.

"Pete can you see Jane?"

Pete looks over at him. Jane's face is turned away from him and he's very still. Pete reckons he can reach him if stretches on the ground. He able to find his pulse and releases the breath he's been holding.

"He's alive, but unconscious. His pulse is strong and I don't see any blood, but his face is away from me."

Lisbon has to hold on to that for now, while she makes sure that the gunman has gone and everyone is safe.

She calls to the gunman:

"Come out with your hands up. I'm from the CBI."

Another shot rings out and passes above her head, she ducks momentarily then returns fire.

"Anything from Jane Pete?"

"No, he still out. What are you going to do?"

"Wait for backup."

"That's your plan."

"What do you want me to do Pete. We're out in the open, he's undercover. If I move he'll shoot me for sure, and then he'll come after you. do you have a gun on you?"

A voice comes from behind her.

"I have your back. I'll cover you."

Lisbon looks behind her to see Sam at the window of the trailer, with a shotgun in hand.

"You can't just sit there like ducks in a row."

Lisbon looks at where the shooter is hiding and how far she has to run to get cover. As if on cue to help the decision along another shot rings out. Pete scrambles back instinctively.

"Whoa that was close. It almost hit Jane."

That was all the incentive Lisbon needed.

"Okay, he's behind those bushes, right of the tree."

"Yea I know where he is."

"Okay on the count of three I'm going to run left towards the trees, make sure you keep him busy, but no more than four shots, I don't want you getting me by mistake... and be careful"

"Don't worry about me"

Lisbon turns to Pete.

"You see if you can drag Jane under some cover."

Pete raises an invisible cap. Lisbon takes a deep breath

"Okay, one, two, three"

Lisbon sprints out, to her left, diagonally. She hears Sam's rifle go off, she knows she has to run as fast, as Sam will have to reload after her second shot. She hears the second shot as she still knows she won't make it time to the tree by the time he recovers himself. She dives for it and a shot lands at her feet as she pulls herself behind the tree. She doesn't have time to catch her breath, she crouches and moves cautiously towards where the shooter is hiding. She hears another rifle shot and thanks Sam for keeping him occupied. She moves as quickly as she can, while remaining quiet. After the second rifle shot, she hears a gunshot, which comes from, just a few yards ahead and a little in front of her. Perfect! He's in her view and he's not looking her way.

"Put your hands up, slowly."

The man bows his head in defeat then quickly turns. Lisbon fires and the man goes down. The shot forces the gun out of his hand. He's half laying and half sitting, clutching his right shoulder, pain evident on his face.

Lisbon picks up the gun, keeping her eyes on the man. She yells

"I've got him, everyone all right."

She hears Pete's voice.

"Yes, we're good here."

She never let's her eyes move from the injured man. She standing just far enough away that he can't reach her.

"Stand up slowly and keep your hands up."

The shooter protests.

"I'm injured man..."

"I said stand up."

The man slowly obeys.

"Now turn around."

He turns around and Lisbon takes out her handcuffs. She holsters her gun and reaches for the man's right hand, He swings around, and knocks her to the ground. He begins to run and Lisbon grabs her gun and fires, the man goes down. She hears sirens in the distance.

The shooter is in handcuffs and on his way to hospital. Jane's being laid on a gurney moving towards the second ambulance. His complaining voice can be heard.

"I'm fine, you said yourself it's just a graze, I don't need to go to the hospital. Lisbon!"

Lisbon smiles as she hears his protestations and appears at his side.

"What do you want Jane?"

"Tell these kind people, that I'll be fine in your care and I don't need to go to hospital."

"Jane, stop giving them a hard time. They just want you checked over. You were unconscious for half an hour. I'll be along to pick you up when I'm done here."

"You're not coming with me?"

"No, I have work to do here."

"They're trying to kill me Lisbon, and you sending me off unprotected."

"No, Officer Baden here will accompany you."

Jane looks at the officer and is not impressed.

"You're trusting my safety to a boy just out of high school."

"Play nice Jane. he's a trained Officer of the Law and he has a gun. Just do as your told and I'll be there to release you as soon as possible."

She turns her attention to the paramedics.

"Has he told you about the medications he's on?"

"We had the hospital pull them up."

"Good. See you soon, and Officer Baden if he tries to escape, you have my permission to handcuff him to the gurney."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Lisbon..."

"Bye Jane."

Lisbon can hear him calling her name and muttering until the ambulance doors close.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisbon had taken a photo of the shooter before he was taken away. She emails it to VanPelt so she can run it through the data base, and then she goes to talk to Pete. She knocks on the trailer door. From inside she hears:

"Who is it?"

"Agent Lisbon."

The door opens and Sam invites her in.

"I thought you would have gone to the hospital with Patrick."

"He's doing okay and I need to talk to you to first, and to thank you once again for what you did."

"You're welcome."

Pete is sitting on the couch and Lisbon's invited to sit in a chair nearby. She holds out her phone towards him.

"This is the guy who shot Jane. Do you recognise him?"

Pete takes the phone from her and studies it for a few moments and then hands it back, shaking his head.

"No, I've never seen him before."

"Never?. Are you sure?. We may have this guy, but there are more of them and it seems they want to silence Jane. We need to catch them as quickly as possible. Take another look."

She hands out her phone and he takes it once more and studies it. He then passes it to Sam.

"I haven't seen him before, have you Sam?"

Sam glances at it and shakes her head.

Lisbon looks from one to the other and shakes her head in disbelief.

"These men are dangerous, they tried blowing Jane up and now shooting him, and it might not have just been him they were after, because if you do know him, they will try to silence you too. And if I find that you've withheld evidence from me, I will haul you in and arrest you for aiding and abetting. And don't think that just because you're friends of Jane's that I won't. In fact I should take you in now and see if you will answers questions any better at headquarters."

Pete looks at Sam and then at Lisbon. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, no need for that. I've seen him around a few times. He says his name is Ben Watson."

"When did you first see him?"

"About two months ago."

He looks to Sam for confirmation, and she nods her head.

"What did he want?"

Pete shrugs:

"Nothing really, he asked questions about the carnival, said he used to come when he was a kid, and was always fascinated by the life. He said he envied the kids he saw performing, that they got to spend their lives travelling from place to place, not having to go to school, but spend their time, feeding the animals and learning tricks."

"And you just welcomed him in and told him all about carnival life and did he ask about Jane?"

Pete looks uncomfortable.

"He mentioned about how he'd seen Jane's name in the paper after some investigation, and that he remembered a Patrick Jane and was it the same one?"

"And how much did he pay you for that information?"

"He didn't give me anything, I would never betray Jane, he's like a son to me."

"Sure, so what did he give you money for?"

"Just to allow him to hang around for a couple of days and learn a little about carny life. He didn't ask about Jane until later, I never thought much of it."

There's a knock on the door and someone shouts her name. Lisbon gets up and opens the door, one of the local cops is standing there.

"We found something in the guys car."

Lisbon follows him to where it's parked and looks in the trunk. She sees the makings for a bomb. Pete and Sam have followed her and are standing a short distance away. She beckons them over.

"It looks like Jane and I interrupted his plan, my guess is he came to silence you, not Jane. Got anything to add to your statement?"

They both shakes their heads. Lisbon looks at them in disbelief.

"Right, I'll be sure to tell Jane how co-operative you've been, I'm sure he'll be touched by your willingness to help him."

"Okay, his family travelled with us for a while, They manned the ferris wheel."

Pete looks down at his shoes.

"He has a brother called Mason, they were mean, back then, seems like they haven't changed much."

"No kidding! Thank you, if you remember anything else, be sure to let us know."

Lisbon's didn't try to hide the sarcasm in her words. She gives final instructions to the cops at the scene, then leaves to join Jane at the hospital. She pulls out her phone and gives Ben and Mason's name to VanPelt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally you're here to get me out of this place."

"Good to see you too Jane."

Jane rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Hi Lisbon, now can we go?"

"I haven't seen the doctor yet and you're not leaving until I do."

Jane throws himself back on the pillows.

"Lisbon, please, just get me out of here."

The curtain's pushed back and a man, Lisbon takes for the doctor enters. This is quickly confirmed by Jane.

"Finally doc, some one who can free me."

The doctor scowls at him.

"Mr. Jane, you've been a thoroughly unco-operative patient. My nurses are only trying to help you, by doing their jobs."

"I'm sorry doctor, I've just had enough of hospitals. I'll make it up to them, I promise."

"Well it certainly isn't the way to get out of here, co-operation works a lot better. Because it took so long to get your blood samples, we're still waiting for the results and we can't release you until they come back. We need to make sure you're well before you go home."

"What does my blood have to do with anything? I was knocked out."

"As Nurse Goodman and Nurse Carmel tried to tell you, because of your recent trauma we had to check that this latest incident as not caused any harm. As I said Mr. Jane, we're only doing our jobs."

Lisbon interjects.

"I'm apologise for my consultants behaviour. How long will it be?"

"Hopefully, we should have the results back in half and hour."

Jane groans and they both ignore him.

"Thank you doctor, he won't cause any trouble from now on. Will you Jane?"

When Jane doesn't say anything, Lisbon cocks an eyebrow at him, letting him know she expects him to do as she says.

"No doc. I'll be a good little boy and await my fate."

"Good."

The doctor leaves and Lisbon gives Jane a thunderous look. He tries to retreat into the pillows.

"Remember Lisbon, I'm a sick man."

Jane is pulling on his jacket as he enters the e.r. waiting room, Lisbon stands up to meet him.

"You finally been released?

"Yes after six hours of endless prodding and millions of questions they have determined what I told them five and a half hours ago, that I'm perfectly fine."

"You were unconscious for a while Jane, they have make sure you are well enough to leave, and if you were more co-operative you would have been out earlier."

Jane growls and ignores the dig.

"Lets get out of here"

"Actually it's been ages since I ate, I thought we could eat at the cafeteria before heading back."

"Are you mad woman, we'll stop somewhere along the way, my treat if it will get you to leave this place."

Jane steps aside and motions her to pass him, Lisbon smirks as she leads him out the door. As they head out of the parking lot Lisbon informs Jane on what Van Pelt has learned.

"Ben Watson hasn't really been in any trouble, just some minor stuff. He was in the army for a while, which is where he learnt about explosives. But Mason, has a long rap sheet, all of it for violence and on an increasing scale. You say you didn't have much to do with them when they were travelling with you."

"No, they were only with us for a summer. I was involved with Angela by then and we spent most of our free time together. My only dealings with them were when we went on the ride."

"So you think they being apart of this is just a co-incidence?"

Jane looks at her thoughtfully.

"I think so, it would seem that this is more to do with you, but it explains how they knew about Pete."

"I'm sorry Jane, you been nearly killed twice now, because of me."

Jane waves her off.

"Meh, what are friends for... if not to buy dinner..pull in here, this looks a nice place."

"What?"

"Dinner Lisbon, something to eat, an opportunity to fill that empty tummy of yours with a morsel or two of delicious fayre."

Lisbon sees a run down diner that looks like it's been there for a hundred years and has been waiting eighty years for a face lift.

"Are you sure? This place? We could both end up in hospital with food poisoning."

"Never judge a book by its cover, or a diner by its outward appearance, it just means they've been too busy cooking great meals to bother with the outside."

Lisbon looks at him skeptically.

"Now that's bad Jane."

Jane shrugs.

"Have I ever steered you wrong in the food department my dear."

Despite her protestations Lisbon has parked up.

"Well no, but there's always a first time, no one is infallible."

Jane stops opening his door and looks back in shock.

"You can pay for yourself after that remark."

Lisbon unlocks her seat belt, opens the door and exits the car.

"No way, you promised me dinner and you're giving me dinner or else you walk back."

Jane is now out the car and looks over across the roof.

"Such empty threats Lisbon, you know perfectly well that you wouldn't leave a poor consultant, who had a lucky escape from death.."

He holds up two fingers.

"Count them, twice, because of a vengeful acquaintance of yours."

"Maybe it'll be third time lucky."

Lisbon strides towards the diner ahead of him. Jane opens his arms in mock surprise.

"Lisbon, I'm shocked."

"Deal with it."

Jane gives a little smile and follows in her wake.

Lisbon grudgingly admits that Jane was right, the food was good. She attacked it with gusto, the assault on her senses as she waited for her food to arrive, awakening her to the fact that she was very hungry. The food is so good, she doesn't even mind the 'know it all' smirks coming from Jane's direction as he watches her enjoy her meal. She'd been surprised by the welcome Jane received when he entered the diner, obviously he wasn't a stranger to the place. After they settled in to their booth she looked questioningly at him.

"They have good eggs, but I also recommend the burger and fries, they taste the way MacDonalds used to taste."

He'd been right, the food has taken her back to her childhood, when fast food burgers had flavour and you felt that they were cooked with care. Jane enjoys watching Lisbon savour her food, he smiles at the sauce dripping down her chin as she tries put the burger down fast enough to catch it, and it lands on her top.

"Any restrooms in this place where I can wash this off?"

"They're at the back of the building, but you have to enter them from the outside."

"Just wait here Jane."

"Don't worry about me.."

He raises his cup.

"I'll just enjoy my tea, besides you have the keys."

Lisbon's hand goes to her pocket to check that she does, indeed, still have the keys, which are still there."

"I'll be right back."

Lisbon walks around the diner. She'd been pleasantly surprised to find that inside, the diner, was sparkling and she hoped that the same care is taken with the restrooms. She's relieved to find that they are clean and smell strong of disinfectant. She works hard at the stain on her shirt and is pleased to see it come out. The restroom has blow driers and she only has to bend her knees a little to aim the air at her wet patch. When she can stand the heat no longer she uses the facilities, washes her hands and heads back to Jane. As she steps through the door her head explodes and arms grab her and stop her falling to the ground. A hand come around and holds a cloth to her face. Her struggles are futile and soon darkness descends and she lays limp in her captors arms. He picks her up and takes her to the van that has pulled up, the side door opens and she's handed off to the person within. After the man follows, the van drives off, spewing gravel in its wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane's attention's caught at the sound of a van leaving at speed. He looks up and his heart jumps as a feeling of dread runs through his bones. He leaves the booth and heads for the door, as the owners wife comes rushing in through the back.

"Jane you're friend's been kidnapped."

Jane is reaching in to his pocket as he runs to the car, he quickly breaks into the vehicle and has it hot wired, like the pro he is, and screams out of the parking lot hoping he can catch up with the van. Just a few blocks down he see the van up ahead stopped at an intersection. He breathes a sigh of relief and takes out his phone.

"Cho! Lisbon's been kidnapped, I'm following the van, it's in my sights."

"Where are you?"

"Dixon heading in the direction of Sacramento."

"Okay we'll be with you as soon as we can. Do you have the licence plate?"

"No I haven't gotten close enough yet?"

"Okay, try and get it, but then hang back, so you don't spook them. We're leaving right now."

"Will do Cho."

Jane puts away his phone and picks up speed. The lights are in his favour and soon he's able to call in the licence plate. He's startled when something hits the car.

"They've made me Cho, they're shooting at me."

"Reduce speed and hang back."

"Got it. I have an idea."

"Jane, just do as I said, Lisbon will kill me, if anything happens to you."

"Don't worry Cho I have it under control."

"Jane.."

Jane hangs up the phone and drops it on the seat beside him. although two more shots were fired while he was speaking none have come close to the vehicle and the only damage that's been done is to Jane's heart. Jane mutters to himself.

"C'mon, aim better than that."

Suddenly the windscreen explodes and Jane spins the car to a stop, he lays himself against the steering wheel as though he's unconscious and hopes they don't decide to check on their work. He relaxes when the van doesn't stop and as soon as they are a safe distance away, and he hopes they've lost interest in him, he brushes off the glass and restarts the car. He answers his phone which has been ringing constantly since he put it down as he starts back after the van.

"Hello Cho, everything is fine now. Just making sure they would leave me alone. A new windscreen's needed though."

"Can you still see them?"

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure they're making their way towards you guys. Yes I see them."

"Good stay well back."

"Gotcha Cho, staying well back."

Jane hangs up the phone and concentrates on keeping the van in view while hiding the SUV as much as possible. Not for the first time, he wonders about the choice of vehicle, it veritably screams POLICE, whereas no-one would mistake his citroen as a police vehicle, and they would have the element of surprise on the bad guys. He knows he's just distracting himself from thinking of Lisbon. He has a good idea of what the final play is and it's not going to be good for her, and maybe none of them.

His phone rings again.

"Yes Cho."

"We've passed the vehicle and are making a u-turn to get behind them, can you see us?"

Jane scans the road ahead.

"Yes I can, welcome to the party guys. I'm a couple of blocks behind you."

"Good stay back, we'll take this."

"Okay, but be careful, I think there are explosives in there."

Suddenly the van up ahead turns right.

"Opps I think they made you."

Jane watches as the SUV up front switches on its siren and lights and makes chase. He takes a deep breath:

"I've always wanted to do this."

Jane turns on his lights and siren and follows. He can feel his heart racing as he takes the same right as the others. Over and over in his head, to no-one in particular, he demands Lisbon's safety. He can't see any sign of the vehicles and desperately looks left and right as he crosses the intersections looking for where they are. He switches off his siren, but theirs doesn't echo back to him. He leans over and grabs his phone and calls Cho. There's no reply.

"C'mon. c'mon"

As he crosses the next intersection, he sees them on the right and he makes a sharp turn to make the corner. The vehicle is on the other side of the road and has been hit, steam is pouring from the hood. Jane pulls his car to a stop and blocking the middle of the road as he does so the doors of the vehicle open. He jumps out and bangs his hand on the hood of the car in frustration, then, heads towards the team as they emerge from the car.

"Guys are you all right."

Cho is the nearest to him and there is blood trickling down the side of his face from a gash in his hairline.

"Jane is your radio still working?"

"I guess so."

Cho pushes past him, and goes to the other SUV. Rigsby and Van Pelt seem to be okay. Cho calls from behind them.

"Someone's on their way to deal with the car, lets get going."

Jane looks at his dazed companions.

"I'll drive."

"No you won't Jane."

"I'm the only one here, with all their mental facilities, any of you drive and chances are there will be another crash further down the road, and I know where they are going and we need to get there before they do."

Lisbon is trying to gain a hold on reality, but the fog is strong and inviting. Her limbs feel heavy and she's unable to move them. She tries to make sense of what is going on and to fight her way through but the fogginess beckons and its hold is too strong…

Jane has the siren and the lights going and is driving at a frightening speed, trying to makes as much progress as possible while on the highway before hitting more congested traffic. His passengers are holding on to their stomachs for dear life. He's not expecting to come upon the kidnappers, they will have found a different, less travelled route, now that they know they have the attention of the police force. They may even change vehicles. This will be to Jane's advantage and he wants to make the best use of it. He's quickly explained his reasoning to the team and he's pretty certain that they will get there first. The team hope to get there in one piece. Cho calls Bertram.

As they enter the lobby of CBI headquarters they're pleased to see that their instructions are being followed. The building's being emptied of non essential personnel. Cho and Rigsby stay to oversee the evacuation and to check that the cops on security understand what they have to do. Jane and Van Pelt go upstairs to the bullpen where Jonathon Broardman is there to meet them.

"Good to see you walking."

"Thank you for all you did for me, I owe you a lot."

"Just doing my job, now why am I here?"

"The men who kidnapped me have taken Lisbon, and I believe that they intend to strap a bomb on her and bring her here. We are evacuating the building and security have instructions to let her through."

"What makes you think they're bringing her here."

"The man behind this has a grudge against us, as we caught him and he's now spending the rest of his life in prison. He holds Lisbon personally responsible because she refused to give up her investigation of him, when everyone was telling her to back down. He's a showman at heart and this way he takes us all down. Your job is to discover where the bomb is and defuse it as quickly as possible. I suspect it will be on a timer, but it will be small and undetectable to Lisbon, as she wouldn't enter the building and endanger other people's lives on purpose.

As Lisbon wakes up once more she's aware of the sounds traffic and people. She comes to realise that she's lying on the ground. Her eyes are heavy and she struggles to open them. Suddenly the memory of what happened as she left the restroom come rushing back to her and her eyes shoot open. She's staring at the dark sky. As she sits up she's hit by a bout of dizziness, and she holds still a moment while it passes. When her head is clear she looks at her surroundings and all she sees are tall bushes. After her experience with the dizziness she takes it slowly as she stands up. She's relieved and puzzled to find that she's completely unhurt. There is a gap in the bushes, when she squeezes through she realises where she is. She's back in Sacramento and just a block away from headquarters. She looks for her phone but it's not there and so starts walking. She looks at her watch to see how long it's been since her abduction, it says only an hour, but it's dark, her watch must have stopped, so much for the repair job, she thinks ruefully. As she makes her way to headquarters to tries to make sense of what has happened. Why was she taken and then dropped off, back in Sacramento unhurt. It didn't make sense, there must be a reason, but her drugged mind is finding it hard to put the components together. She decides to let it go as she's sure Jane will figure it out. Jane! Perhaps her abduction was part of some scheme to get him. Maybe they've taken him somewhere else, maybe they...she starts to run, ignoring the pounding in her head that it causes. She's praying that Jane is all right, that nothing has happened to him, that Volker hasn't succeeded on the third time. She reaches headquarters and gets through security quickly, she's too distracted to notice the looks that are coming her way. As soon as she is in the elevator the building is shut down.

Jane puts down the phone and says out loud what everyone understood from his side of the phone call.

"She's on her way up. They said she seemed anxious and in a hurry, but there was no hesitation about entering the building. I'm certain she doesn't know."

"You could be wrong Jane."

Jane turns to Van Pelt and looks at her for a beat.

"I hope I am, I really hope I am. Let me meet her first."

Jonathon objects.

"No way, you stay far away from her until we know for sure what's going on. I didn't save your life once, just for you to die here. You should all leave now."

His words take Jane back to when he was in the car and begging Lisbon to leave.

"I know, I just want to prepare her."

They hear the elevator ping and Jane quickly ducks out of the office with Jonathon shouting after him.

"Jane you're all right."

Jane gives a quick assessment of Lisbon, she doesn't look harmed in anyway, which only makes him more certain of his theory. From her words and the look of relief on her face, he understands that because she isn't hurt, she thought that he was. He takes her by the elbow.

"I'm fine Lisbon, Listen I need you to stay calm and listen carefu..."

Lisbon interrupts him.

"Broardman what are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Agent Lisbon, we have a possible situation here. Patrick step away from her now."

Lisbon looks at Broadman and then at Jane confused, which deepens as she feels and hears the click of handcuffs on her right wrist. She turns to Jane.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're not alone."

Lisbon lifts up her handcuffed wrist and finds it's attached to Jane. Confusion turns into irritation

"Jane, what are you playing at? Take this thing off me now."

"All in a good cause Lisbon."

Broadman steps forward removing his handcuff key from his jacket pocket.

"This is ridiculous Patrick, all our keys fit the handcuffs."

Jane holds his hand up offering Broadman the lock. Grace looks on and can't hold back a small smile, as she knows that Jane will not be thwarted that easily. Broadman tries his key but it won't go into the lock. Lisbon is getting angry.

"Jane what have you done? What's going on here?"

Jane looks at Broadman.

"Let me just have some time alone with her?"

"Jane, what..."

Broadman lets out a sigh and nods his head. Jane drags Lisbon into her office. He closes the door behind him and takes hold of one hand and places a hand gently over her lips to quiet her protestations. Lisbon pulls it away.

"Jane tell me what's going on right now, have you lost your mind?"

"Just be calm Lisbon. I'm going to say something to you and it's important you stay calm."

"I was calm until you put these things on us."

Jane makes eye contact with her and stares intently.

"Trust me Lisbon, I'm trying to help you."

"Jane how can I trust you when you've handcuffed us together."

"Lisbon look at me."

She does.

"Now take nice steady breaths and concentrate on them while I speak to you."

Lisbon tells herself that she gives in because she realises it's the only way Jane's going to tell her what's going on, he's stubborn as a mule. It's not because the intensity of his gaze gives her an almost uncontrollable urge to do as he says.

"That's good. Now remember concentrate on your breathing while I'm speaking."

Lisbon nods her head.

"We think the kidnappers have planted a bomb on you."

"That's crazy Jane. I would know if there was a bomb strapped to me."

Jane is shaking his head while he speaks.

" Keep concentrating on your breaths. If it's small enough you won't know. Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"No. this is crazy, even for you Ja.."

"Aha, you just thought of something."

"My watch! My watch isn't working and I only had it repaired at the weekend. At that jewellery shop you robbed."

"I didn't actually rob the place, but I'll let it pass as I know you're under stress. Now remember your breaths, in...out...in...out."

Jane takes deep breaths along with her, placing his hand on his chest to focus her mind..

"When did your watch stop working?"

"About an hour after I was taken. I realised it's too dark outside and must be later."

"Just keep calm, Broadman will get you out of the situation. The buildings been cleared, there's just us here."

They turn as the door opens and Broadman and Grace enter.

"It's her watch, it stopped not long after they took her."

Broadman indicates towards Lisbon's left wrist.

"Let me take a look."

Lisbon nods her agreement and holds up her wrist. She looks at Jane, who smiles reassuringly at her.

"Just keep breathing everything will be fine."

Jane looks to Broadman.

"Take it off her and let's get her out of here."

Broadman is closely inspecting the watch.

"It's not that simple Patrick when it comes to explosives. We can never make assumptions, we have to be as certain as we can before we make a move. Removing the watch could be the trigger and the worst thing we can do."

"You can't just leave it on her."

"We're not going to. But we have make sure of her safety first."

Jane notices a slight tremble in Lisbon's hand. He reaches out for the nearest chair at the table in her room and pulls it towards him and offers it to Lisbon.

"Here sit down Lisbon, before you fall down."

Lisbon starts to protest, and Broadman backs him up.

"It's a good idea Agent. Sit down and be comfortable."

Jane beams at her.

"See"

Lisbon sits down, Grace brings over the second chair and places it near Jane.

"Well thank you Grace, that's very kind of you."

Jane sits down as well and leans towards Lisbon. Broadman gently places her hand in her lap.

"The fastening's been tampered with. We will x-ray it and see what they've done and how we can remove it."

Every movement that the bomb disposal officers make are slow and deliberate. Jane can feel Lisbon's tension rising with each second. He tries to distract her.

"Hey I got to drive back here with sirens and lights going. It was very exciting and exhilarating. I was thinking I might have some attached to my car."

Lisbon recognises what he's doing and is willing to give it a try.

"Really, on that piece of junk."

The accompanying smile not quite making it to her eyes.

"Must you always hurt my feelings, it's a classic, but maybe it won't appreciate the additions. Which is a shame, I was very good. Wasn't I Grace."

"Sure Jane."

Lisbon, doesn't miss the inflection though, so neither does Jane.

"You got here in one piece, which is more than any of you could have done after the accident."

Lisbon's head snaps round.

"Accident! What accident."

Jane waves his hand dismissively.

"Meh, it was nothing, no-one was seriously hurt, just a little dazed."

For once Grace agrees with Jane.

"It was nothing boss."

Broadman interrupts, and all thought of the car are chased away.

"It is a bomb, a relatively small one which will kill or injure anyone within five feet of it. There's also a remote timing mechanism which will be triggered should we remove the watch."

"Are you suggesting there's most likely another bomb somewhere?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Patrick and my guess is we don't have much time."

Lisbon has one thought on her mind.

"You need to get out of here Jane, you and Grace."

Jane holds up his attached hand.

"A little impossible at the moment."

"You have the key Jane, you can get it unlocked."

"I can't, I jammed the lock, a saw's needed."

"You're an idiot Jane."

She turn to Broadman, pointing at the handcuffs.

"Get these off him and send them out of here"

"I don't have time to waste with that. He's made his choice, he's going to have to live with it."

"Or die with it."

Lisbon adds glaring at Jane. Jane smiles and gives a shrug, causing Lisbon to glare some more.

"Van Pelt at least you can go."

Van Pelt starts to protest, then Broadman intervenes.

"I have to insist Agent. You can't stay here."

Van Pelt looks at Jane and Lisbon, not wanting to leave them, not knowing if she will ever see them again. Jane reaches out and touches her arm.

"We're in capable hands Grace. They saved me once, they will do it again. We'll see you downstairs."

Van Pelt nods, swallowing hard, gives each one a hug and is then escorted to the elevators.

Jane can feel Lisbon's slight trembling in her arm and takes her hand, holding it gently. Lisbon was aware of her body shaking and was unsuccessfully trying to get it under control, or at least hide it. She's surprised when the feel of Jane's fingers entwining hers and the gentle, but firm, pressure on her hand, filled her with warmth and confidence. He whispers in her ear.

"See I knew you needed me."

The handcuffs make it difficult but she manages to elbow Jane in the side of his ribs. It's a soft blow and not worthy of the grimace that Jane fakes, which he quickly turns in to a smile and Lisbon finds she can't help returning. Broadman re-enters her office

"What's the plan?"

"Well Patrick we have to find the bomb."

"What about the one in her watch?"

"We can't do anything about that until we've disarmed the larger bomb. I have men searching the building."

Lisbon's heart sinks. It's going to be a harder job than she originally thought. She hadn't considered that the bomb could be somewhere other than on their floor.

"Let us help look. I'm very good at finding things and we know this place and will spot if there's something out of place, or shouldn't be here."

Lisbon chips in.

"He is very good at finding things."

Broadman sees the wisdom of Jane's words and knows that it will do them good to keep occupied. Sitting, waiting, will only stretch, already, fraught nerves. He nods his accent. Jane jumps up, yanking Lisbon's arm with him. He turns towards her in horror.

"Oh Lisbon I'm sorry, I forgot. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's still attached to its socket."

Jane rubs her arm.

"Liar. Is this helping?"

"Yes, Thank you Jane, now lets look for that bomb. Where shall we start?"

Lisbon looks around her office.

"Here?"

"No, he's already taken care of you with the device in your watch, so there's no point it being in here if he's after all of us. It won't be anywhere else in the building either. He wants us dead and planting a bomb in another part of the building would lessen the odds. So we should concentrate our search out there."

Jane points to the bullpen. Leaving Lisbon's office they find men searching the air ducts. Jane is certain that it won't be there, too obvious. Volker is much cleverer than that. Jane stands in the middle of the room and slowly turns a full circle taking everything in. Lisbon looks also but can't see anything out of place or that unusual . Jane puts himself in the mind of the bomber. He figures that he came in during the night when the place was empty. He had about half an hour to do the work, between security checks. It's not a lot of time, he would choose somewhere easy to work with, yet keeps the bomb out of sight without worry of discovery. He looks around the room again, his finger tapping his lips. His eyes fall on his couch. It would be a good place, certainly hidden, but the he remembers the files placed under the cushions by the team and the risk of him feeling it when he sat down on it. The kitchen is a possibility, but although he drinks a lot of tea, they couldn't guarantee he would be there when it went off and he's certain that he would be the prime target. He scours the room again.

"Aha!"

"You've got something Jane?"

"My desk!"

He starts heading towards it. Lisbon tries to stand her ground. Broadman halts him.

"Stop Patrick now! We'll check it out."

Jane, for once, does as he's told, realising that he could have blown them all to bits in his thoughtlessness. Broadman signals for one of his men to check it out. He looks over it carefully and stands up and nods his head. Broadman points to another one of his men.

"Jarvis takeAgent Lisbon and Patrick Jane in to the office and see what protection you can give them."

Jane holds up his hands, chest height, Lisbon having to go with him.

"No arguments from me. Lead the way."

Lisbon nudges Jane.

"Will you stop moving your hand. Just keep it by your side, or give me warning."

Jane smiles at her.

"Sorry Lisbon I'll try and do better."

Jane stops.

"Oh oh."

"What's wrong."

"I need the bathroom."

"Well you should have thought of that before you handcuffed us together. I'm not going to the bathroom with you. You'll just have to hold it in."

"You're a hard woman Lisbon."

"And don't you forget it."

Soon Jarvis has them crouched down behind Lisbon's couch that he's upturned, with strict instructions not to move.


	12. Chapter 12

They're silent for the first few minutes, trying to displace thoughts of explosions and death or injury by straining to hear what's happening in the other room. Jane can feel the tension in Lisbon besides him and knows that it's having as much success for her as it is for him.

"Why don't we make ourselves a little more comfortable?"

"Huh"

"We could be here a while, let's sit down."

Lisbon sees the wisdom in this, her legs are already feeling the strain. It takes a little maneuvering but they manage to turn themselves around in the little space they have between the wall and the couch, with only stepping on each other's feet a couple of times and a slightly uncomfortable moment when they're practically embracing each other. Jane, of course, makes the most of the moment with a delicious grin and a remark:

"If I'd known the advantages of being handcuffed, I would have done it sooner."

Lisbon 'accidentally' catches him in the kidneys with her free hand, and smiles a sweet apology. Finally they are sitting with their backs against the upturned couch and their legs splayed out in front of them. Jane acknowledges his pleasure at the new position.

"Ahhh much better, though you have to talk to me, as I'm busting now after you're abuse of my kidney."

"It's nothing less than you deserve."

"I was only enjoying a moment, surely that's not a crime when we could be blown up any time?"

Lisbon is silent and Jane kicks himself for taking them back to reality. Jane gives her a nudge.

"It'll be fine Lisbon."

Lisbon doesn't acknowledge at first, but after a moment she asks.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?

"Do this."

Lisbon lifts up their chained wrists.

"You've survived enough bombs over the past week, you shouldn't have put yourself in danger again."

"Bombs and a shooting, don't forget the shooting."

Lisbon closes her eyes and leans into the couch. She had forgotten the shooting. Boy, it's been a long day! How could she forget her friend getting shot in the head, being knocked to the ground out of her line of sight. The panic in her stomach as she waited to hear Pete's report on him, trying not to picture Jane with half his head blown off. She looks at him with concern.

"How are you doing? You're suppose to be taking it easy."

"I'm fine Lisbon, just a slight headache."

He also felt a little tightening in his chest, but decided she didn't need to know everything or she would have them up from behind the couch, looking for the nebulizer.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the kidney."

"A sympathy apology, but I'll accept it."

Lisbon growls:

"Forget it! I take it back."

Jane chuckles and gets a dig into his side for his trouble.

"Stop it woman."

Lisbon leans back satisfied. Silence descends again for a few moments and then Lisbon realises the insufferable man never answered her question but used her concern for him to deflect the conversation.

"Why did you do it?"

Jane is silent for a moment, then turns slightly to look at her.

"As you pointed out my dear, I've survived a few bombs this past week. The universe is smiling at me and I thought I would make certain it was smiling on you too."

Jane can see that Lisbon's disappointed at his second attempt at deflection . They both jump as a shout sounds from the bullpen, they each hold their breath but order reigns, no explosion rips the air, they're still here. As they start to breathe again and relax, they find they are holding hands. Jane gives Lisbon's hand a squeeze.

"Just making sure, you're still here."

He releases his hold.

There is silence between them once more as each take deep calming breaths, and try to settle their heart rate. Guilt washes over Jane at his behaviour. This could be their last moments and he's avoiding being truthful with the most important person in his life, as if they have forever.

"I didn't want you to go through this alone. I knew you would insist that I left, Broadman too. I did it myself to you. I know how scary it is."

"I'm a big girl Jane, a cop. I can handle it."

"I didn't say you couldn't handle it, I just wanted to be here to help."

"You shouldn't have done Jane."

"I couldn't stand outside behind barriers not knowing. Wondering if you were going to die any moment, and I-I..and having to bury my best friend again."

Jane leans back in to the couch and closes his eyes.

"The idea of being left behind again was more frightening than whatever is out there in the bullpen."

Lisbon wraps her fingers around his hand.

"Jane.."

They both jump, at the sound of the door opening - it's Broadman.

"The bomb's been disabled and my men are removing it from the building."

Lisbon and Jane help each other on to their feet and start to make their way from behind the couch. Broadman puts up his hand.

"No stay there, we still have to disarm the bomb in your watch Agent Lisbon."

Jarvis appears at the door with protective gear.

"I want you both to put these on."

Jarvis hands the gear to Lisbon and Jane. There are bullet proof vests and helmets with shields. Jane puts Lisbon's vest over her head and fastens the velcro. He ducks his head to allow Lisbon to put his vest on. Jane helps Lisbon on with her helmet and pulls the shield down, He taps it with his finger.

"Feels solid enough."

Both know that if the bomb goes off, it's protection will be inadequate.

Jane bends once more as his helmet is put on his head. Jarvis inspects their work and nods his satisfaction to Broadman.

"Back down behind the couch. Agent, put your arm up and rest it on top of the couch, and get down as far as you can. We have experience of how this bomber constructs his devises, so hopefully this shouldn't present us with any problems. As Lisbon and Jane settle the best they can, Jane looks over at Lisbon. She gives him a nervous smile.

"It'll be fine. Lisbon. I'm here remember. I'm like a cat."

"Cheetah?"

"That's not nice."

"Anyway I think you used up your nine lives ages ago."

"Probably true."

"Are you ready agent."

"Yes."

Lisbon takes a deep breath, She feels Jane take her hand once more.

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome."

"Just don't do it again, or I will kill you myself."

True to Broadman's word the bomb's deactivated quickly and Jane and Lisbon move from behind the couch.

"Take these off now Jane."

"I meant what I said, they can't open."

"You mean after everything I've already been through I have to put up with an electric saw inches away from my veins."

Jane shrugs and has the decency to look guilty.

"Sorry I couldn't see any other way."

Broadman re-enters the room with said electric saw in his hand.

"Who's first?"

"Lisbon points to Jane.

"Him, and I'll decide whether I will stay still or not."

Broadman smirks.

"Okay, put your hands on the table and keep still."

He looks meaningfully at Lisbon.

"I would appreciate it. It's been a long day and it would be messy."

When they're free, there are thank you's all around.

"Now hopefully I won't see you two again.""

"That's a bit harsh Jonathan, She's not always this grumpy."

Broadman tries to suppress a smile.

"Forensics are checking every inch of the bomb for fingerprints. It's hard to build something like that and remember to wear gloves for every part of the construction. They usually slip up when they're buying the parts. They will call you with the results. I advice the two of you to get some rest, you've had a very busy day - especially you Patrick, I'm not liking the sound of your breathing."

Jane rolls his eyes.

"Is everyone a doctor? I'm fine."

But even Jane knows he's not convincing. Despite efforts to try to cover up the rattling that has slowly developed, it's begun to sound like there's a snake in the room.

They shake hands and as Broadman leaves, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt take his place.

"Good to see you boss."

Lisbon is grateful for Cho's restraint. Jane sees this and spreads out his arms.

"We've survived two bombs, actually I've survived six bombs and a shooting and that's the best you can do. It's good to see you guys."

He takes Van Pelt in to his arms and gives her a hug. Van Pelt hugs him back, having wanted to do this in the first place but the presence of the men stopped her. He then moves on to Rigsby, who's taken aback but gives him the manly pats on the back. Cho has his arms folded in front of him and doesn't move as Jane approaches. Jane stops and holds up his hands.

"Okay, nothing from Cho."

"Now you've had your fun Jane, it's time to lay down."

Lisbon has the nebuliser in her hand. Jane rolls his eyes, but more out of habit of enjoying being a nusance. His chest, is actually, feeling very tight and relief will be welcome.

"Security's been tightened boss. No-one will be able to get in here."

"That's good to hear, but nothing is infallible so let's get this case wrapped up as quickly as possible. Once I have Jane settled I'll call the prison and have Volker put in to isolation so he can't communicate with anyone. Then let's rest up and hopefully forensics will have something for us by morning."

Jane gets an idea.

"I think we should visit Volker."

"We did that already and all he did was gloat."

"But that was when he thought he had the upper hand. I think he should get word of our demise, and then it will be our turn to have the advantage. You know how much he hates to lose. It rattles him. I think we should get there as quickly as possible."

"You're not in a fit state to go anywhere Jane."

"I just need a few minutes with that thing and I'll be as right as rain. Let him think that Cho and Van Pelt are coming to visit. It will add credence to the success of his operation."

Cho remembers the last visit and the smugness of Volker.

"I think it's a good idea boss, if anyone can irritate someone, it's Jane."

Lisbon likes the idea of wiping the smile off of Volker's face.

"Okay it'll take a few hours to set it up, so Jane, on my couch and don't get up until it's time to go. It'll have to be the small bomb as the building still intact. I'll go see Bertram and the public relations officer, I always forget her name."

"What do you want me for Agent?"

Lisbon turns to find Bertram in the doorway.

Bertram okayed the plan and Jane's laying on Lisbon's couch, in semi-darkness. Lisbon has taken his couch in the bullpen. The meeting's set up for six in the morning, with Bertram's aid they received the Prison Governor's co-operation.. With their demise being reported on the 11 O'clock news, Jane pointed out that they couldn't take a regular flight, so Bertram pulled some strings and they have a flight on a private plane at four. Her mind is buzzing with the events of the day and with anticipation of her meeting with Volker. Hopefully they will have a lead on his accomplices before they take off. She takes deep breaths in an effort to relax her mind. She surprised when Jane's voice enters her head, speaking softly and mesmerizing. Her reaction is to push it away, but she needs sleep and this could be the only way. She follows his instructions.

"Fall in to my voice as if I'm the couch. Feel how soft it is. Let it fold it'self around you. Just relax into it, don't resist. It 's strong and can keep you safe. Trust it Lisbon and let your mind drift away. It'll be the best night's sleep you've ever had. You'll awake in a couple of hours feeling like you've slept for ten."

Lisbon's breathing becomes regular as sleep over takes her. Jane smiles from his position at Cho's desk.

"Good night Lisbon."

he whispers before heading back to her office.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane's taxing down the runway. Cho, Van Pelt, Jane and Lisbon are in their seats, with their belts fastened. Every one is rested and anxious to get the show on the road. Forensics came through with a finger-print accompanied with a name. Nelson Chambers. He has a rap sheet, dating back from when he was thirteen. He spent time in the army, where he learnt about explosives and, the icing on top of the cake, is that his last known employment was one of Volker's companies. Rigsby's tracking him down and hopefully he will be under arrest and giving up his accomplices by the end of the day. It's five O'clock in the morning when they arrive at the prison. Cho and Van Pelt will speak to Volker first while Jane and Lisbon look on behind the mirror. Everyone is tense at the realisation of the importance of this meeting. Everyone except Jane, of course. As they wait to enter Jane puts his hands on Lisbon's shoulders and starts with a massage.

"Lisbon, relax woman, it's not good to be so tense. Everything will be fine."

Lisbon shrugs him off.

"This may be are one chance to get him. We can't rely on Chambers giving him up, as it would be signing his own death warrant."

Jane shrugs.

"Easy Peasy Lisbon. We have him right where we want him. Volker's no match for me. Cho can blindfold me and handcuff me, I'll still beat him."

At that moment the doors open and they're waved through. Lisbon gives Jane a scowl and growls. Jane looks at Cho for support, but receives only a stare.

"Okay, maybe I went a bit too far then, but we'll get him."

Volker is sitting in the chair facing the mirror, his shackles removed, except for his handcuffs. A prison officer is on guard. Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt and Cho are watching him. He has a smirk on his face and is obviously looking forward to the meeting with Cho and Van Pelt. Despite that he's been sat in the room for over an hour waiting for them he's still looks relaxed. Jane offers an observation:

"He's sleek, I have to give him that. He's not just triumphant that his plan's worked, he's confident that there's nothing to connect him to the crime.

Jane rubs his hands together.

"Shall we get this show on the road and wipe that smile off his face."

Cho and Van Pelt leave the observation room and Jane and Lisbon watch as they enter the interrogation room. Volker looks up and his face changes to one of concern as his visitors make their way to the table.

"I'm so sorry Agents to hear about your loss. I'm sure Patrick Jane and particularly Agent Lisbon will be greatly missed. Such good agents, the world is a worst place without them."

Jane looks at Lisbon in mock offense and mouths:

"Particularly Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon smiles innocently back at him.

"That'll be the last true thing he'll say today."

She turns her attention back to the interview room. Cho's speaking, not hiding his anger, while VanPelt sits despondent in her chair.

"You can wipe that smile off your face. You're not going to get away with this. We know it's you who's behind it all."

"I know you're upset Agent but it's just rude to come visit and then make accusations."

Volker spreads out his hands and looks around the room.

"Look at where I am. What can I possible do from here?"

Cho leans towards him.

"You're not fooling me Volker, when we were here last, you knew something had happened to Jane, you knew about the bomb."

Volker shrugs.

"He was in the hands of a bomber, I took a guess that he would get blown up at sometime and wanted to rattle Agent Lisbon. Since you've just lost your consultant yesterday, you know I guessed wrong, he wasn't killed, then, in fact your consultant seems, or should I say seemed, to be a man with many lives. not many people have the luck to survive two explosions. Surely, Agent Cho and Agent VanPelt, if I was in charge of these bombers, I would've known the first attempt on your consultants life was a smokescreen and I wouldn't be so stupid as to give myself away."

Cho stares at him for a few moments and sees Volker's smile falter, just a little. He's concerned he's given something away.

"You seem to know a lot about this case. How did you know about the second bomb."

"Please Agent Cho, it's been all over the news. Explosions are such attention getters, very hard to keep them quiet. They've provided a lot of entertainment in here. The whole prison knows what I know."

Cho slumps in to his chair and Volker looks at him with amused sympathy.

"Is that all you've got Agents?. I am disappointed, not worth missing a couple of hours sleep for."

The door opens.

"Then perhaps we are."

Jane has to hand it to Volker, he puts on a good show as they enter the room, only the tightening of his jaw and a slight narrowing of the eyes give off any indication that he's affected by their entrance and his recovery is almost seamless.

"Mr. Jane and Agent Lisbon, what a surprise. I see your demise was misreported, how interesting."

Everyone remains silent as per Jane's instructions:

"Just let the man talk, he'll trip himself up."

Volker looks at each agent and then settles his gaze on Lisbon.

"Agent Lisbon, I can't say how relieved I am that you're still in one piece. But why the deceit? Were you hoping to trip me up somehow. Hoping that seeing you again would unnerve me and make me say something stupid to incriminate myself."

Lisbon looks down at the floor and Volker's eyes move to Jane.

"This sounds like one of your infamous ruse's. A very poor attempt Mr. Jane, I expected a lot more from you."

Jane shrugs, but doesn't break eye contact, challenging the man. Volker smiles and begins to stand up.

"I guess we're done here. Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Jane but if you really felt I would fall for this charade, then the bullet to your head must have done more damage than reported."

Jane doesn't break eye contact as the guards put the shackles back on Volker. Before they lead him away he has one last word.

"This has been fun, I hope you have a safe journey back Agent Lisbon and that you stay healthy."

They watch as he's led to the door, the Jane turns to Lisbon.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?"

Volker stops and turns.

"If you don't mind, I would like to do the honours."

"Be my guest Lisbon."

"Tommy Volker I am arresting you on conspiracy of two accounts of kidnapping, three accounts of armed robbery and one account of the attempted murder of myself and mulitiple attempted murder charges on Patrick Jane, one of which was a shooting that, as per our request, was not reported on the news."

Volker's smile is wiped off his face and he's brought back to the table and forced to sit down. Cho and Van Pelt stand up.

"You guys go and do what needs to be done and I'll stay here with him."

Jane sits down at the table, directly opposite Volker, he crosses his legs and lays his hands in his lap. Lisbon motions to Cho and Van Pelt to follow her.

"We'll be back as soon as possible."

Jane waves his hand at the departing figures without looking around.

"Take your time."

He then looks over his shoulder.

"Lisbon, could you arrange a cup of tea please. All this resurrection stuff as left me quite parched."

"I'll see what I can do."

Jane's aware of the door closing as he studies Volker across the table. Volker's smirky expression is back in place but Jane can see the thunder behind the eyes. Volker's good but he's not good enough. The silent treatment worked well before, but a different strategy is called for this time. Lisbon isn't just getting the paperwork in order but to check on Rigsby's progress. It's Jane's job to get the man ready for talking. The door opens and the aroma of tea announces his drink's arrival. He takes the cup from the prison guard.

"Thank you so much, you're a life savour."

The man shrugs and leaves. Jane settles back down in his chair and takes a sip, looking at Volker over the rim of the mug. He holds the mug towards Volker.

"Would you like a cup?"

Volker doesn't respond.

Jane leans towards him, in a confiding gesture.

"A heads up, if you're thinking that silence is your best option...it's a little late, may as well spill the beans, come clean, tell all. It's quite cathartic."

He leans back once more in his chair.

"So I'm told."

Volker seems passive but Jane's unique talents detects a flicker of reaction, bringing satisfaction. Jane shakes his head.

"Your downfall Volker is that you're not quite as clever as you think you are, this plan was too elaborate, I always find simple is much better...lessens the variables."

He takes another sip of his tea.

"This really is a good cup of tea, technically I guess I should say, mug of tea, which only, increases my admiration, as tea is best drunk from a cup, fine china being the optimum vessel. Though my cup at CBI can't be described as fine china, maybe I'll have to put one down on my Christmas list. Are you sure you don't want a cup, sorry mug? Suit yourself."

"I think I prefer you silent Mr. Jane."

"You know a lot of people say that. Lisbon included. I'm only trying to educate people on the finer details of life that can pass them by. It's life enriching."

Jane points his mug at Volker.

"You, for instance, I would suggest that you keep out of the crime business. Time as proven, you're not quite good enough to pull it off successfully and look where it's got you. I've been in prison before, and it's fascinating, I'll grant you that. But it lacks a lot of the finer things, that make life comfortable. I'm sure you're working your way to the top of the hierarchy, if you haven't made it there already, and you have more comforts than most, but I find all that clanging of gates, far too noisy."

Jane shudders.

"There's no clanging of gates Mr. Jane, it's all done electronically."

"True, but I still heard it every time a door closed. Symbolic I guess, sounding the end of freedom, choices, civility. There isn't much civility in prison is there Volker? It's all dog eat dog, keeping the boss man happy, hiding weaknesses, making sure you're not on the low-end of the totem pole. Something I'm sure, you haven't had to worry about...but then there's this lovely tea.

Volker crosses his arms.

"Thinking about it, maybe this is the best place for you. I mean you don't have a life outside any more, not like you're use to anyway. No more 'top dog' out there. No more rubbing shoulders with politicians and celebrities, no more reading stories to children, no one out there will look at you with awe and fight to be photographed with you. No more invites to the 'in' parties. You can only command the respect of murderers and rapists the degenerates of society."

Jane takes another sip and closes his eyes in rapture.

"And then there's this superb tea."

He turns his attention to the guard in the room.

"Can you tell me who makes the tea, I want to give him my complements before I leave this hell hole, no offense."

Volker leans forward.

"Will you just shut up Mr. Jane."

The door opens and Lisbon enters. Jane turns in his chair.

"Ah Lisbon just in time, Volker seems to have tired of my company. Have you tried the tea? It's quite remarkable."

Lisbon sits down next to Jane and places a folder, she has in her hand, on the table, along with a recorder.

"That's new Lisbon, we didn't have a folder before."

Jane opens it up, just enough to peer inside, he lets out a low whistle.

She switches on the recorder.

"Interview started 9:47 am, present Tommy Volker, Agent Teresa Lisbon and Consultant Patrick Jane. Also Officer Lowden. Lisbon opens up the folder and places photographs in front of Volker.

"Recognise these men?"

Jane leans in and whispers to Lisbon, but loud enough for Volker to hear.

"He does Lisbon, each one of them."

Lisbon places more sheets of paper with type face on them on top of the photos.

"These are copies of their statements, incriminating you in their criminal activities."

Jane whispers again.

"He's not sure whether to believe you or not."

Jane peers at Volker some more.

"He...s leaning more towards not. Which I don't understand because you're the most honest person I know."

"I do my best."

"It must be that religious upbringing of yours."

"It has its advantages."

"I never said honesty was a good thing, far to overrated in my eyes."

"Well you would say that."

Volker shifts in his chair.

"I think we need to get back to the interrogation Lisbon, Volker's getting antsy."

Jane addresses Volker.

"Are you sure you don't want some tea, it will help calm your nerves."

"I'm perfectly calm."

"If you say so."

Lisbon places another piece of paper on the table.

"This is a record of visits to you from two of the men in front of you."

"Oh well done Lisbon. The 'Pièce de résistance'.."

"..icing on the cake.."

"..Coup de grace.."

"..The grand slam."

"...Er not sure about that one Lisbon."

Volker explodes.

"Will the two of you shut up, I should have just had them shoot you both."

Jane turns to Lisbon.

"I think that will do it."

"Sounded like a confession to me."

"Thank heaven, if I have to have one more sip of this truly dreadful tea, I think I will throw up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon's at her desk finishing off the reports, Volker and his cohorts have all been charged and it's now in the hands of the prosecutions office. Jane is laying down on her couch, listening to the rhythm of the keys. It's not as satisfying of a sound as an old-fashioned typewriter, but, it has to do.

"Are you finished yet woman?"

"Ten more minutes Jane, and then, we can get something to eat."

"How do you put up with the endless production of paperwork?"

"It wasn't so bad until you joined the team."

"Success breeds reports Lisbon."

"That's not quite my meaning."

Jane swings his legs over and sits up.

"Then what were you trying to say?"

"Oh never mind."

There's a rap at the door. Lisbon waves Tom Needham in.

"Congratulations you two, on a job well done."

"Meh, all in a days work. Though Lisbon here, would've preferred it if I hadn't cracked it so quickly.."

"That's not what I said Jane, and you cracked it! You did it all by yourself! The team and I didn't spend hours interviewing witnesses, trolling through video footage, not to mention keeping you alive."

"And it's much appreciated"

"Is that all Tom?"

Jane raises his eyebrows and mouths the word 'Tom'". Tom coughs.

"Mmm, no. I wondered if you would like to get some dinner? To thank you for closing this case for us."

Jane interjects.

"I think it was established that I closed the..."

"I would love to Tom. I can finish these tomorrow."

Lisbon shuts down her laptop

"Hey, I've been waiting for hours for us to go to dinner?"

Tom looks between the two of them.

"Well, if you had other plans.."

"Jane's a big boy, he can get his own dinner. He likes doing things by himself."

Jane's stands up, Lisbon's putting on her jacket.

"Oh I see how it is. Sure, I'll get my own dinner. You go out and enjoy yourself."

"I will Jane, good night."

Jane waves them off as they leave the office. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks around the empty room. He chides himself.

"Well mouth, you did a great job there."

He leaves to find something to eat.

Tom parks the car outside Lisbon's apartment.

"Thank you Tom, dinner was delicious and I've had a great time."

"Hopefully we will work together again soon."

"That would be nice. Goodnight Tom"

"Let me walk you to the door."

Lisbon looks out at the rain.

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl with a gun, you stay here where it's dry."

Lisbon takes out her keys ready and sprints out of the car, she quickly has her door open, she turns in the doorway and gives Tom a wave. He waves back and drives away from the curb. A figure steps out of the shadows startling Lisbon.

"Had a good time?"

"Jane! what are you doing here? Besides scaring me to death and I don't see that it's any of your business, especially at this time of night."

Jane holds his hands up in defence.

"Hey no need to be so grouchy. I could have waited inside, where it was dry, but didn't."

Lisbon notices for the first time that he's soaked.

"How long have you been out here? Come on in, I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you."

Lisbon can't help but smile, as she emerges from the kitchen with two steaming drinks in her hand, at the sight of her consultant. He's hair is wild after being towel-dried, his curls untamed. She has to admit, it's an endearing look. She hands Jane his tea.

"So why are you here Jane?"

Jane nods towards a box on her coffee table, wrapped in shiny gold gift paper and topped with a green bow. Lisbon is just taking a drink and splutter's at the sight. She approaches it carefully.

"What's this Jane?"

"Just open it. It's not going to bite, or explode, or anything."

She lifts out a fine gold chain with a delicate pair of handcuffs dangling from it. She looks up at Jane is surprise.

"Just a reminder of our time together and to say I'm sorry."

"Jane, you shouldn't have.."

"I know. I let my mouth run away with me sometimes."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."


End file.
